Ash: The Reincarnate to be Champion
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: This will be an AshxHarem fic with battles and Ash going through each region to become champion in each and the pokemon champion, after he is brought back from the dead. Warning: Violence, Lemons, there will be quite a few, Mature language, and other stuff involved with M rating. Note: Ash will be a little more dark and volatile, and kind of a sex machine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, It is the Blueking35. In this story, I'm making it Ash's father died when he was young and Delia will be married to an OC Jackson, he runs a section of Devon Corp that has opened a branch in Kanto. Ash's Kalos Team consists of (Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, and Auroras.) At this time, Kalos is not over and the updates haven't been seen, but I may add them later. This will be an Ash x Harem fic, the current harem is: May, Dawn, Anabel, Serena. Many more will be added through his journey. I'm willing to take suggestions, I'm not adding Misty, she will have some one.**

"Speech, Thoughts, Telepathy for people"

 **Announcements from Referee or announcers**

" **Poke Speech, Pokemon Telepathy and thoughts"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Return from the Grave**

 **Vermillion City**

It was a normal day in Vermillion City. The pokemon center there was particularly busy, there was a tournament in the city and the pokemon center was pulling over time to get the pokemon healed and ready. It was a menagerie of young and adult trainers getting their pokemon healed up, but there was soon to be an interesting guest.

Another person walked in, a young man, he had raven colored hair, covered by a fedora, a leather duster, like from those old western movies, boots, gloves, long pants, and a black shirt. He also wore a partial face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He walked up to the desk area and dropped off his pokemon. The Nurse Joy took them and brought them to be healed. She then saw the man was still at the desk and looking around, "Is there anything else sir?" She asked, "Sorry." The young man replied, "It's just been a while since I was last here, it looks different." "Well we had to rebuild it, there was an incident a few years ago and we had to rebuild the center, a few things changed, but it's mostly the same." The Nurse replied.

The man looked around again, "Yeah, I guess a group with pokemon coming in and attacking would do that." He said. "I guess you heard about it then." She said, a day she wouldn't like to remember. The man replied, "I was here when it happened." The Nurse was surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." The man sighed, "It's okay, it's been five years." He said, he then noticed a scar on her forehead, "Did that come from that day?" The man asked, pointing at her forehead. The Nurse sighed, "Yeah, I got hit in the head by a rock; luckily my Chansey was able to get me out before it collapsed. Were you injured to?" She asked, The man sighed again, "Yeah, I took four bullets to the chest." He said, which caused the Nurse to have a stunned look. She thought about this, 'The only one with gun injuries died, so how could he…Could he be lying?' She then got a good look at the man's face, he had a cover on his mouth and nose and the hat hid most of his hair, but his eyes were very familiar. She soon put it together, but the man covered her mouth before she could speak, "Shhh, don't say it, I want it a secret for now." The man said, as he removed his hand. The Nurse understood and stayed silent, but before the man walked away to get some food, the Nurse said, "Thank you for saving me that day." The man just smiled and said, "Don't mention it."

About two hours later, the man's pokemon were healed up. The nurse handed him his pokemon, "Thanks, Nurse Joy." He said. The Nurse just smiled, "No problem." The man was about to walk out of the center, but then he heard, "Hey, Nursey, you want to spend some time with me?" Some guy trying to hit on the nurse, though she shot him down almost immediately. The man was about to step out the door, but he sensed that the guy wasn't done yet. "Bitch, you don't get to act that way around me!" He yelled and he grabbed the nurse's arm and pulled her in, there was no one else around, or so the guy thought. The Nurse screamed, "Shut up, Bitch!" The guy yelled and was about to slap her, but he felt his right arm grabbed by another, the grip almost snapped his wrist. The man looked at him, eyes glowing blue with aura, "You are going to stop and apologize to the Nurse, or I will break you." He said in a tone of anger. The guy decided to hit him, bad mistake.

The man, with his hands glowing blue with aura, gripped the man's wrist harder, snapping it. He then took his left hand and punched him in the chest, with it glowing with aura, a crack was heard and the guy started to go down. The guy had let go of the Nurse's arm and was about to hit the ground. As he went down, the man then grabbed the back of his head and raised his left knee, slamming the guy's head into his knee, breaking his nose. The guy then hit the ground, with a broken nose, a cracked sternum and ribs, and a broken wrist.

The man looked him over, "Serves you right for trying to harm a nurse." He said coldly, then looking towards the Nurse, "Will you be okay?" The Nurse nodded, "I'll be okay, thanks." She was still a little shaken up. "Just call Officer Jenny, but tell her you didn't know who saved you." The man said. The Nurse understood, as she headed towards a phone. As the man turned around and headed to the door, the Nurse said, "Thank you, Ash." The man froze; he hadn't had someone else call him that in a while, "No problem, but still shhhh." He said, putting a finger over his mouth. He then left, releasing one of his pokeballs, Lucario appeared, **"Man, I hate being in that thing for a long time." He said, grunting as he stretched. "Anything happen while I was out?" He asked.** Ash looked back and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Ash said. They were still near the Center, Lucario used his aura to see inside, he noticed the broken guy, who had the look of being beaten up by an aura wielder. He looked at Ash, Ash just said, "What, he tried to assault a Nurse, now c'mon, let's head out, Pallet is two days away." And with that they headed out, using aura to make them move faster.

 **Pallet Town, Two days later**

Pallet Town was its usual. The people were happy, things were calm, and the Pokemon Laboratory, of Professor Oak's, was busy with its research on Pokemon. Delia Ketchum was in her home as usual; cleaning, gardening, and watching her son, Jack, her second child, 1 ½ years old, with her Mr. Mime helping. Things would be the norm, till an unexpected guest, who was on his way.

Ash, in his outfit from Vermillion City and Lucario walking next to him, walked into the town. He still had a mask over the lower half of his face. He walked through the town, people looking at him oddly, but he ignored it. 'It is still better than walking through town and people seeing a dead man walking.' He thought. They kept going, until they arrived at the local cemetery. Walking through it, they stopped when they reached a grave which had engraved on the stone:

 **Here lies Ash Ketchum**

 **1998-2015**

 **A great friend, trainer, and son**

 **R.I.P.**

Ash looked at the tombstone and smiled, "Well, I knew this would feel weird, but actually doing it is just…" Ash couldn't think of the word, but his Lucario had an idea, **"Surreal." Lucario said.** "Something to that." He replied. He stayed and looked at the grave for a few minutes **,** before heading left a flower on the headed towards the Ketchum residence.

When he got there, he immediately noticed, 'Damn, the house got bigger.' he thought. The house was wider and the area around the house was bigger too, it had a green house, a bigger front yard, and Ash could sense a playground in back, 'Well, the guy my mom married has cash on hand at least.' He thought, Lucario agreeing. He walked through the fence, to the door, and knocked.

Delia Ketchum was now in her living room relaxing, watching Jack play with a Growlithe puppy. She then heard a knock on the door, "Wonder who that could be?" She said, she went to the door, Mr. Mime kept an eye on Jack. Delia went towards the door, she looked through a window on the door, and saw a man in a duster, leather long pants, boots, a black shirt, a partial face cover, and fedora. She also saw a Lucario next to him.

She opened the door, "Hello, can I help you?" She asked, suspicious of the man in front of her house. Ash didn't speak, he was trying to hold back tears in his eyes, he had only seen his mom twice in the last five years and both times she didn't even know. "Hello?" Delia asked. "I'm sorry; it's just been a while since I've seen you." Ash said, his mouth cover and aura lowered his voice. Delia was confused, "I'm sorry have we met before?" She asked, still confused. Ash started to take off his mouth cover and hat, he also returned his voice to normal, "Do I look famailiar now?" Ash said. Delia looked for a second, then she covered her mouth in shock, "No, it can't…" She was trying to take this in. The man in front of her was taller, matured, and his voice was slightly lower, but she could see it was her son, "Ash?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Ash smiled, "Yeah mom, it's me." He said, bringing her in for a hug. She started to cry more, she could feel it was her son, she didn't know how he was here, but she didn't care at that moment, Ash was back and Ash was home. He started to cry, "Can I come in?" He asked. Mom said yes and they walked towards the living room.

Some of you may be confused as to why Ash is both in the ground and alive, and is both an aura wielding badass and has a Lucario. Well, that would be best explained through a flashback.

 **Flashback, 5 years ago, Vermillion City**

Ash had just gotten off the ship from Kalos to Vermillion City; he had lost the league there. He was angry, but the adventure had made Ash many friends, both human and pokemon. "Ah, feels good to be back in Kanto." Ash said, Pikachu agreeing on his shoulder. Ash would be heading home in a little bit, but decided to stop and get some rest at the Pokemon Center in town. He got there and let his pokemon out, "All right everyone, let's eat." All his pokemon cheer and get some food. Things were going well, until a group of 10 people entered, to avoid confusion I will label them members #1-10. They were one of those groups who wanted to take over the region, like the evil organizations, but less organized, well supplied, or understood what they were doing.

They wore clothes similar to the second version of Team Plasma, but with symbol on their beret's and fronts was the design of a Moltress, they called themselves the 'New Kanto Order, or NKO.' One of them stepped up, "We are the New Kanto Order, we are here to bring people to our order." Member 1 said, "Those who join us, will be led to a new region where we control and we do what this world has deemed as wrong. We are the visionaries, we are the ultimate, we are the NKO!" He raised his fist into the air, the other 9 following and shouting in response. Most of the people in the center, including Ash and his pokemon ignored them. "All right, if you won't join us, then you will be an example." He then brought out a Rhyhorn and the other members brought out their pokemon as well. "This is going to be good." Member 2 said. "I can't believe we let a psycho like you into the group." Member 3 said, "You're freaking psychotic." "Fuck you, four eyes!" 2 replied. 4 interrupted, "Both of you shut up, it's time for action." She said. They command their pokemon to attack and start attacking the people and the pokemon in the sick bay.

They started to injure and attack everyone, the pokemon in the center were mostly young and inexperienced, except for Ash's. Ash saw what was going on and he and his pokemon went in. The NKO had never seen Ash's pokemon, besides Pikachu, since his species was common in Kanto, and they started to fight. They held off the attackers, while Ash helped get the people and pokemon out.

A member of the NKO saw this, "Kadabra, Use **Psybeam** on that kid." Member 7 said, the Kadabra fired a beam of psychic energy at Ash. Greninja saw this and got in the way, his dark typing nullifying the damage. "Thanks, Greninja, **Dark Pulse**." Greninja fired a beam of swirling dark energy at Kadabra, knocking it out. "Hey, get up!" 7 yelled, but his Kadabra was out. "Wake up, you stupid pokemon!" As he kicked it in the side. Ash saw this, a rage he never felt before igniting and he tackled the guy to the ground, "How can you treat your pokemon like that?! They're your friends, not weapons!" Ash yelled, before punching the guy in the head. 7 soon knocked Ash off him and was about to attack Ash, but Greninja went in and used **Hydro Pump** and knocked him out.

Ash went back to helping the people get out, his pokemon holding their own and winning. 1 was getting annoyed, "How are we losing to one punks team of pokemon?" He asked to another member, 5. "I thought you checked on which trainers would be here?" She asked. "I did, he must have come off the ship that docked earlier." 1 said, "This is a disaster let's get out of here." Said another, number 10. 1 agreed, "NKO members, let's get out of here." He ordered. They all started returning their pokeballs, 10 using his Froslass's **Haze** as cover for the group. 2 didn't want to leave though, and decided to make this place a really good message. "Lairon, use **Earthquake** and bring this entire block down!" Lairon agreed and he hit the ground with his paws, causing this building and the ones next to them to start falling apart.

2 was not done with his fun though and he brought out a gun. He walked over to the Nurse Joy, she was making sure the last of the pokemon got out and got lost in the haze. She was soon hit in the head by the end of 2's pistol. She fell to the ground and He pointed the gun to her head, "You better pray to Arceus, Bitch." He said, as he was about to pull the trigger. Ash was got his bag as the building began to fall apart and saw the situation. In a moment of bravery, he rushed over to help and tried to grab the man's gun. They fought for a few seconds, but 2 fought off Ash and kicked him back, Ash hitting the ground, "Trying to be a hero, well here is your reward!" 2 yelled. Ash tried to get up and then the shots went off, 'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!'

Everything just went quiet, Ash felt pains through his body. He then fell back onto the ground, "Hurts, doesn't it?" 2 said, but he was soon interrupted by 1, grabbing his wrist. "What the hell, I said we don't use weapons! What is wrong with you?!" 1 yelled. "Hey, we wanted to send a message and what's better than rubble and death?" He said, in a sociopathic tone. Before they could argue more, Ash's pokemon had seen what had happened and attack the two men. They would have killed them, but 2's Lairon blocked the last attacks and used **Rock Slide** , blocking Ash's pokemon from getting to them and crushing Ash's legs under the rocks. They manage to get away.

Ash's pokemon's main concern now was getting Ash out, the Nurse tried to help. They did what they could, but the building was starting to lose the last of its supports and their chances of getting out were getting slim. That and Ash losing blood fast and his legs crushed, there was no hope. Ash was still awake and realized this. He didn't want them to get crushed and said, "Guys, I want all of you to get out of here and leave me." Ash said, it was strained due to his pain. The pokemon were shocked, they didn't want to leave Ash, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gone and I don't want you all to be crushed." Ash said, he then looked towards the Nurse, "I'm not going to make it, right?" The Nurse sighed, and nodded, "You won't be able to, I'm sorry." She said, sadly. Ash then told Greninja to get his bag and for all of them to leave. The Nurse helped get the last of the stuff, but was knocked out by a piece of fallen debris, thankfully her Chansey managed to get her out.

Ash's pokemon were about to leave, but Pikachu would not leave Ash's side. No matter what he said, Pikachu wouldn't leave and the building would only hold for a few more seconds, Goodra was holding up the exit, but even he was losing his strength. Ash didn't want Pikachu to die and said, "Pikachu, please, I want you to live. I'll be better knowing you made it out. Please?" Ash said, with the most sympathetic look he could make. Pikachu still didn't want to, but he wanted Ash to know he was safe. He then gave Ash one last hug goodbye and they all ran out. As soon as the last of them left, the building collapsed. Ash was alive for about 6 seconds, his life flashed before his eyes. All the moments, good and bad, all his friends, his pokemon, and 2 seconds before his death, he saw some of the girls and women from his travels, he had a strange feeling he never had before, but it only left him one thought, "Wish I had this feeling before." He said, then his life faded.

Later that day, construction crews cleared the destruction and found Ash's body. Ash's pokemon saw the body and all let out tears and calls of sadness. The police were able to identify the pokemon as his and used the trainer I'd from Ash's bag to identify him as Ash Ketchum. After an autopsy, two days later, the officer Jenny of Vermillion City called Pallet, more specifically Ash's home.

Delia was preparing for her son's return, when she got the call, "Hello?" Delia said, as she picked up the phone. "Yes, is this Delia Ketchum?" The Officer Jenny on the other side asked. "Yes, who is this?" Delia asked. "This is Officer Jenny of Vermillion City, is your son Ash Ketchum?" Delia paused when the Officer said that, "Yes, did something happen to my boy?" Delia asked nervously. "I'm sorry to say, but your son was in an incident. A group of people attacked the pokemon center in Vermillion and caused the building to collapse. Your son was in it and he was killed." The moment Delia heard that, she was in shock. "If possible can you come by Vermillion to confirm and take the body and his pokemon?" The officer asked. Delia told the officer she would be there soon. Delia then hung up the phone, slid down to the ground, and began crying. She cried till the next morning.

The next day, she packed some stuff and headed to Prof. Oak's, to get a ride to Vermillion. She got to the lab and saw Professor Oak, "Oh, hi Delia, has Ash come back already?" Oak said, but then saw Ms. Ketchum, she looked like she had been crying, "Delia, what happened, is something wrong?" Delia was a complete mess, she barely got out the request, "Can you take me to Vermillion City? I need to pick up Ash there." She said, but she was on the verge of breaking into tears again. Oak could tell there was something else to this; "Did something happen to Ash?" Delia then broke down again and explained she had to go pickup Ash's pokemon and his body. Oak heard this and got the jeep ready. Tracey overheard and joined them. The drive would take a few hours.

On the way, Tracy made a call to Misty. Misty was training with her pokemon when she got the call, "Hey, Tracy, what's up?" Misty said answering the call. "Misty," Tracy started to say, in a serious tone, "How fast can you get to Vermillion City?" "Um, a few hours, why?" Misty asked. "Can you meet me, Oak, and Ms. Ketchum at the Vermillion City Morgue?" Misty was surprised by where they wanted to meet. "Why are we meeting at a morgue?" Misty asked with some concern. Tracy sighed before he talked again, "We are going there to pick up Ash, there was an incident and he passed away, we need to pick up his body." Misty heard that last part and couldn't believe it. She decided not to ask anymore, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Misty said, hanging up and heading out.

Tracey told Brock as well, Brock heading straight to Vermillion City. Delia, Tracy and Oak soon arrived at the Morgue, hoping that Ash wasn't there. They were brought to a viewing area, a room with a window facing the examination area. They brought a body out and showed the face. To their horror it was Ash, dead as a door nail. Delia broke down at seeing her boy on the table, Professor Oak comforting her. Tracy went to retrieve Ash's pokemon, they were saddened by the loss of their trainer, especially Pikachu. Brock and Misty soon arrived and saw Ash's body and went to help comfort Delia and Ash's pokemon. They saw that most of Ash's body had 4 bullet holes and his legs were crushed.

Word soon spread, not only through Kanto, but all the other regions as well. Ash's other companions, friends, and even rivals heard of his death. Many people around the world were surprised at his death. There was a funeral service for Ash and it had a lot of people who came to pay their respects. The amount of people were in the hundreds, from trainers who respected Ash, the Gym Leaders of each region, including the Orange Islands, The Elite Fours and Champions of each region, Kanto's Frontier Brains, all those touched by Ash in his life, friends, and even some of Ash's rivals. Many spoke of Ash, through his good and bad moments. Many mourned his death, two especially were Anabel and Serena, both who had feelings for Ash and wished they could have told him, before his death. The ceremony ended with the Cremation by Ash's fire type pokemon. He was buried in a plot in the local cemetery and that was supposedly the end of the life of Ash Ketchum.

The members of the NKO were put on man hunt status for the incident and they were hunted down. 7 members of the group were sentenced to serve life sentences; some were on the line for the death penalty. The other three faded into the shadows, but they were the lighter members and were of less priority.

This is where the story had supposedly ended for Ash, but…

 **Present time**

Delia made some food for her son, she asked Mr. Mime to take Jack to his room for now. She was still wondering how Ash was alive and why he came back now. She gave it to Ash and started the conversation with the main question in her mind, "Ash, how are you alive and how long have you been alive?" Ash put down his food, "About five years now." He said, causing Delia to become wide-eyed, "You've been alive that long and you come to visit me only NOW!" She yelled. Ash took a breath, "I'm sorry, I needed to do some thinking and training and I wasn't ready to see you yet." Delia couldn't stay mad, she was just happy to have her boy back. She then asked, "How did you come back and where have you been?" Ash took a deep breath, "Mom, can I do this tomorrow, when Professor Oak is here, it would be easier if I don't have to explain so many times." Delia could tell her son wanted to wait and accepted that.

Ash spoke, "So I can see you and Jackson are doing well." Delia smiled, "Yeah, he is away in Viridian City for business, but he will be back in a few days." She said, but then realized, "How did you know about Jackson?" She asked. Ash then replied, "I saw you two get married, I talked with him, but he didn't know it was me." Ash said, surprising Delia. "I was the guy who gave you the bouquet of Blue Lillies." Ash said. Delia then remembered a man with a bandaged face who gave the flowers and he even danced with her for a second. "Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked. "I couldn't." Ash replied. "For my training, I had to separate from my loved ones and I wasn't supposed to make contact, my teacher just allowed me to see you, because I wanted to see you on that big day. You looked beautiful in your wedding dress." Delia was happy to know she was able to dance with her son on her wedding day. "There is only one thing I want to ask about him." Ash said, "Does he make you happy?" He asked. Delia was surprised by the question, but he could see it was just a son watching for his mom, "I'm happy with him." She said, "That's all I need to know then." He said.

The rest of the day was spent talking and Ash got to see his little brother, Jack. Jack felt a weird feeling when he held him, he always wanted a brother. They were concerned about what would happen when Jackson returned, but they had a few days.

 **The Next Day**

Ash missed the feeling of sleeping in his bed, his room was unchanged. His mom didn't have the heart to get rid of the room, she kept all his badges and symbols. This made Ash happy, but he was also happy she moved on and found someone. He soon went down and got some breakfast ready. He made some omelets for himself, His mom, and Jack, as well as pokemon food for his pokemon and his mom's. Delia was amazed, she never saw her son cook and the food he made was amazing, Jack and the pokemon agreed. She was amazed at how different her son was, it made her happy, but she could tell that Ash had some secrets. She tried to ask about it, but Ash stone walled her. She decided he would reveal everything over time, she realized he must have been through a lot.

Ash and his mom went to Professor Oak's lab, Ash using his trench coat, fedora, face mask, and other things. He also had changed his voice, making it lower, and changing his eye color with his aura. Jack was at home, Mr. Mime keeping watch of him. As they get to the door, Ash looks over at the Field where all the pokemon were, "Gah, I missed this place." Ash said with a sigh. Professor Oak welcomed them in, Delia told them that her guest was a fan of Professor Oak's and wanted to come into see him.

They soon sat and started talking, Tracey joining them, Ash now waiting for the right moment to speak and tell them who he really was. That moment would soon be arriving, but not how Ash planned. Pikachu soon entered the room, he lived in between Prof. Oak's and the Ketchum Residence and was wearing Ash's first hat in memory. Ash saw Pikachu and smiled, 'It's good to see you again, little buddy.' Ash thought, his eyes tearing up a bit. Pikachu was happy to see Delia, but soon he looked at the visitor she brought and after a second, smiled and started to cry. Everyone noticed, "Pikachu what's wrong?" Oak asked. Then suddenly, Pikachu's cheeks sparked and Ash was struck by the most powerful Thunderbolt he had ever felt. Ash had his aura up, as well as his heavy coat, and still, he felt a lot of the blast. He was stunned for a sec, but he honestly missed that. Everyone freaked out, "Pikachu, why did you do that!?" They all yelled, but the serious tone was soon ended by laughter from Ash. "Good to see you still have that much power." Ash said, his voice returned to normal, shocking Oak and Tracy, they recognized the voice. Ash looked at the two of them, "I guess you two have put two and two together." Ash said, he took off his hat and the face mask, "It's good to see you guys." He said. Oak and Tracey immediately embraced Ash, no homo, happy and surprised that he was back.

After about a minute, They sat back down, Pikachu lying in Ash's lap and Ash scratching behind Pikachu's ears. "Ash," Prof. Oak started to say, "we're overjoyed to see you here and alive, but how are you alive?" "Yeah, Ash, we saw your body, you were dead as a door nail." Tracy added. Ash stopped scratching Pikachu's ears. "Well," Ash started to say, "I know this is going to sound insane, but I was brought back by Arceus." He said, this catching the ear of everyone. Ash continued.

 **Five years ago, Arceus's Sanctuary**

Ash was on a floor, felt like a bunch of pillows. He opens his eyes, he saw clouds and they were around him. He gets up, noticing the clouds around him and that he was in a room surrounded in clouds and a light above him. The last thing he remembered was getting crushed and that he bled out. Ash looked over himself, he felt the four scars, from the bullets, on his chest and some scarring on his legs, "I guess I didn't make it." Ash said sadly, "I hope my pokemon made it." He walked around the room and soon found an exit to a hall. Ash walked down and after traversing the halls, he finds a room with a massive throne. "Am I in heaven?" Ash thought. **"In a way, but you won't be staying here." A voice boomed.**

Ash then looks, he sees a massive figure, he could barely see as the figure was so bright. The figure soon stopped shining, it was Arceus, the Alpha pokemon. Ash bowed, after recovering from the shock of Arceus in front of him, **"You may stand, Ash, the bowing isn't needed."** Arceus said. Ash stood up, "Thanks, but what do you mean I won't be staying here?" Is this like a stop before…" Ash asked, but Arceus stopped him. **"This is my domain, but I'm not sending you to heaven." He said,** concerning Ash, **"Why would I send someone who is alive?"** Ash was surprised, "Wait, I'm alive?" Ash asked in shock. **"Yes, Ash, after we brought you back."** **Arceus answered.** Ash was in serious shock, he then picked out something odd Arceus said, "We?" He asked. Arceus' eyes glowed and then the walls of the room were surrounded by the many legends of the world, all the ones Ash had befriended, saved, etc.

Ash was trying to take this all in, but it wasn't easy by any means. He had died, come back, and now was in Arceus's domain with all the legendaries he had met on his journey, and they all helped bring him back. **"It's okay, It must be a lot to take in." Arceus said.** Many of the smaller legends like Victini, Meloetta, Azelf, and Mew went around Ash to greet him. "Hey guys, thanks for bringing me back." He said, he then turned to Arceus. "Thanks for bringing me back." **"It's no problem, it wasn't your time, plus you saved my life and the lives of my children, consider it a debt that still needs to be paid." Arceus replied** , **"I'm just glad you are yourself."** Ash was confused by the comment, "What does that mean?" He asked.

" **Well, it took us a few tries to bring you back, correctly." Arceus explained.** Ash then asked, "So how long did it take?" **"About four months**. **"** Ash then felt his jaw drop, "Wait, so…I've been dead for 4 months?!" **"Yes, I know this is a lot to take in." Arceus said.** Ash soon calmed down and asked, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did it take so long, didn't you create the whole world?" Arceus took a second, **"It was easy to create a world, it would evolve and change into what would be today." Arceus explained, "Bring back a specific being, a human nonetheless, was far more difficult. It wasn't much better after your body was cremated."** Arceus then showed a mental image of his funeral, his fire pokemon cremating his body. Ash was amazed by this, but what surprised him most was the amount of people who came to his funeral. "Wow, didn't know I knew that many people." He said, but what he noticed most were Anabel and Serena, he heard them both say that they loved him.

The mental image faded. **"It took us some time and tries to get you right, personality, memories, and everything physically and anatomically correct." Arceus said. "It took us about 8 tries, until we managed to bring you back to how you are now. Sorry about the scars, but we thought they wouldn't be too bad."** Ash sighed, as he looked over the four bullet wounds to his chest and the scarring on his legs, "It's okay, at least I'm back." Ash said, this whole situation was still crazy to him.

Ash then asked. "So how do I repay you for this?" Arceus just looked at him, **"Ash, this is a favor for a debt me and my children will never be able to repay for what you have done to help us all." Arceus said,** he then extended one of his arms, **"And this is just something else to help repay it."** Arceus touched Ash's head and sent energy through his body. Ash then felt powerful and his body began to flare with aura around him. It felt amazing, but then Ash was on the ground, in pain. He now could sense energy through aura, unfortunately, having several of the legendary pokemon in one area and Arceus; it was overloading his senses and hurting Ash.

Arceus saw this and ordered his children to leave. They saw that their presence was hurting Ash, so they said goodbye and Arceus sent them away. Arceus could still see Ash was in pain and lowered his energy, Ash was able to get up and he wasn't in pain. "Wow," Ash said, trying to regain his bearings, "That hurt, a lot." **"I apologize, Ash." Arceus said, "I had not anticipated your aura would be that strong, usually it takes time and training to sense others."** "It's okay," Ash said, "So you activated my aura, thanks."

They both talked for a few moments, then Arceus opened a portal to take Ash to Pallet Town, **"Walk through there and you will be back in Pallet town." Arceus said, "Go back and live your life."** Ash was happy and began to walk towards the portal to his home.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of my new fic. I admit I may have put a lot of crap into the chapter, but I wanted to put all the necessary info for the moment in now. Also I apologize if some parts were hard to follow, any questions just PM me. Favorite, Follow, Pm for ideas, recommend to others, all that Jazz. Hope to see you in the next chapter: The Reunions for the returning hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the Blueking35, and welcome to the next chapter of my fic. I thank you all for the support and requests, but now I will get a few things out of the way: I'm not having Pokemon and/or Guys in Ash's harem, not against that, but no. The Harem will consist of 10, 12 max. I'm not adding Misty, she will have a boyfriend, and as for the rest of the harem: Anabel, Dawn, May, Serena, Flannery (possibly, still on the fence), Zoey, Miette, Sabrina (On the fence for her as well), Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla. I have two more possible spots, I should have the list finalized by the 5** **th** **chapter. Any recommendations PM me.**

 **Here we will be having a reunion with Ash and his pokemon, Ash and his friends, as well as seeing some things Ash learned over the last few years since he was revived. Note: I made Ash really badass and powerful, what I think five years almost completely devoted to aura training.**

 **Also, I may be looking for beta readers for my fic, if you are interested, PM me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reunions for the returning hero**

 **Present, Oak's Laboratory**

Ash had finished the story; he could see everyone in the room, including Pikachu, were amazed by the story. If they had not seen Ash dead and cremated, they wouldn't have believed this story. But Oak picked up something odd about it, "Wait, Ash, if Arceus opened a portal for you to Pallet, 5 years ago, why didn't you come and see us?" They all looked at Ash, he sighed, "Well, it's like this…" Ash started to say.

 **Arceus Sanctuary, 5 years ago**

Ash was walking to the portal, he was about to walk through it, but something stopped him. He just couldn't take that last step, like something was keeping him from continuing. Arceus saw this, **"Is something wrong Ash?" Arceus asked, he could tell Ash was indecision.** Ash just sighed and turned around, "I can't go back." Ash said, Arceus found this interesting, **"I thought you wanted to go back, go be with your family, your friends, your dream?"** Ash sighed, "I do, it's just, I don't know." He said, "I just don't want to go back, like this."

Arceus could see Ash's confliction, **"There is something else bothering you." Arceus said, "Tell me what is wrong?"** Ash took a second, "I want to go back, see my friends, my family, all of my pokemon, but…" It took Ash a second, "I don't want to go back and just be back where I was. I've thought about it and I realized I'm not ready." Arceus was amazed. Ash took some time to think about it and decided, he then told Arceus what he wanted to do. **"Ash, are you sure about this?" The Alpha pokemon asked.** Ash knew what he had to do, "Yes, Arceus, can you do this for me?" Arceus nodded yes.

 **Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence (Still Flashback)**

It was 3:00 am in Pallet Town; most of the town was asleep. A portal soon opened, in the woods near the Ketchum residence. Ash exited and the portal disappeared. Ash started to move, till he got close to his house. Ash was happy to see his home, but knew he was only here to get something. Arceus had told him he could use his Aura to sense, but since it was unrefined, he couldn't discern people and pokemon. Arceus also warned him, he had to control his emotions, if his emotions flared up or he lost control, his aura could do a lot of damage. He used it and could see his mom and Mr. Mime were asleep. He entered through the back door, he knew were his mom kept a spare key for the doors.

He quietly entered the house and got to his room. He was happy to see it, but knew he couldn't stay long and took one of his hats, the one from the start of his journey. He left his room and went to his mom's room. He saw his mom sleeping. He wished he hug her and show he was alive, but he couldn't. He knew she would never let him leave, and that He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house. He made sure everything else was placed the way he found it and locked the house, putting the spare keys back in their hiding place.

His next location was Oak's lab. He arrived there after a few minutes walk. He had been there so many times, he knew the outer areas and how to get in. He managed to get in almost undetected, key word "Almost." His Noctowl spotted someone getting into the facility, many criminals had tried to steal pokemon from Oak's before and Noctowl was able to spot them and warn everyone. Noctowl quietly moved towards the person who was sneaking in, and soon charged at him with a **Sky Attack**. He stopped the attack as he saw who it was and merely crashed into him. To its shock, it was Ash.

"Ouch." Ash said, wondering what hit him. He looked back and saw it was his Noctowl, "Noctowl." He said happily. Noctowl was about to cheer in joy, but Ash covered its beak with his hand. "Noctowl, shhh, I don't want you to wake up anybody." Noctowl understood, and they hugged. Noctowl was happy to see its trainer again, but was now confused, how was Ash alive? Ash could see the confusion on Noctowl's face, "Noctowl, I know you have questions, but can you do something for me?" Noctowl listened, "I need to get Pikachu, but can you get the rest of my pokemon and tell them to meet in the back area of the Ranch. Don't tell them it's me." Noctowl understood and set off. Ash continued to move towards the lab, his sense allowed him to avoid pokemon.

He soon arrived at the lab, Tracey and Oak were both asleep and Pikachu was asleep in the Living room of the lab. Ash took his old hat and tied it to a long bunch of vines he picked on the way to the lab. He saw there was a small door on the main door, for Pikachu to come and go and slid the hat through it. Pikachu heard the door and looked, seeing the hat. Pikachu approached it, curious, and the hat was pulled back. Pikachu got closer, the hat pulled away again. The hat soon got pulled away fast and Pikachu went full bore after it, now wanting to know who was pulling this prank. The hat then disappeared into some bushes and Pikachu jumped through them. Once through, Pikachu saw the hat hanging from a vine in a man's hands, and almost burst into tears at the sight of him. "Hey, Pikachu, you miss me?" Ash said, happy to see his little mouse friend.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and started to cry, "It's okay, buddy." Ash said, petting the back of Pikachu's ears. They had a good moment, before Pikachu's cheeks sparked and Ash was hit by a massive jolt of electricity. Thankfully, they were away from the lab and other pokemon and didn't wake or alert anyone. Ash recovered from the shock, he at least knew he was alive from that, "Pikachu, what the hell?" Ash asked, but he could see the look of anger on Pikachu's face, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm back." He said, with a smile. Pikachu smiled back and Ash put him on his shoulder and they headed to the back area.

All of Ash's other pokemon were waiting at the area Noctowl said, right at the edge of the ranch and far enough no one would hear. They all wanted to know why Noctowl woke them all up in the middle of the night. They soon found out, they saw Pikachu riding on the shoulder of someone. As the man became more visible, they all gasped in shock at who it was, it was Ash. Before Ash could say anything, he was immediately dog piled by his pokemon, who were overjoyed at seeing their trainer. Ash was happy, but he wanted to tell his message, "Guys, okay I know you are all are happy to see me, but I need to talk." Ash said, but the pokemon were still all over him. "Guys, c'mon, I need to talk." They still were on him. Ash then started to glow blue, "I said, get off!" And with that Ash's aura exploded out, sending his pokemon off, the blast was enough to send Snorlax back. Thankfully, no one other than your pokemon heard that.

The pokemon soon got up, surprised by the sudden blast that came from their trainer. Ash looked and saw his body still radiating with the aura he expelled, "I'm sorry guys, I don't have much control over this yet." He said as he calmed himself. The pokemon then stood a little back as Ash then started to talk, telling them of how he came back and his plan. The pokemon were surprised, they saw a different side of Ash, though some wondered if this change was good or something else. "So, I'm going to go away for a while and do some training myself. I just want to know if you guys will wait for me, I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will be back." Ash said. The pokemon looked at each other and nodded yes, they would wait till the end of time for Ash. Ash gave them each a hug goodbye and they all set off for their places to sleep.

Ash headed to the place he got in from and noticed a little yellow mouse pokemon following him, "Pikachu, I need to do this without you guys." He said, but Pikachu wouldn't falter, he lost Ash once already and wanted to make sure he wouldn't again. Ash knew this would come up and he put his first hat on Pikachu's head, "Pikachu, I want to get stronger and I want you to come, but I need to do this without your guys help. I promise I'll be back Pikachu." Pikachu sighed and gave Ash a hug. He also gave a look that said, 'You better come back.' With that Pikachu ran back to the lab to sleep. Ash walked a good distance away from the town, before stopping, "Arceus, I'm ready!" He yelled, a portal opening before him. He walks through and the portal disappears.

 **The Next Day (Still flashback)**

Oak and Tracey had woken up and were getting everything, poke food, equipment online, and the facility ready. The morning seemed to be going as usual till they heard fighting outside. They rushed out and saw Bulbasaur and Bayleef fighting each other. Tracey was going to stop them, but Oak halted him, "Look, they aren't fighting, they are training." He said, he could tell when pokemon were fighting with intent or for fun.

They looked around the ranch and saw almost all of Ash's pokemon were training with each other. They also noticed Pikachu was wearing Ash's first hat. They figured they did this as a way of remembering Ash and left it alone. But, the real reason was the pokemon wanted to be ready. They wanted to help Ash achieve his dream and they weren't going to sit around and get fat. They would wait for their trainer to return, no matter how long that would be.

 **Flashback over, Present day**

Ash finished that story, surprising his mom, Oak, and Tracey again. Tracey then spoke, "Ash, that's amazing, I need to tell Misty and everyone." Ash stopped him, "Yeah, Tracy, I don't want anyone besides us here and Jackson when he gets back to know for now, okay?" Ash said. "Why not, Ash?" Prof Oak asked, "They would be overjoyed to know you are alive." "I know," Ash replied, "but, there are some things I need to do first, so for now, just keep this between us, okay?" They all agreed and didn't push any further.

Ash then got up, "Look I know you guys have more questions, but I really want to see all my pokemon." Oak and Tracy smiled at that, "Yeah, I think they have been missing you." Oak said, and with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, they all headed to the back.

They soon exited the building to the ranch; Ash really missed walking on to the ranch like this. He took in the air and smiled, "God, it's good to be back." Before Ash could take another step, he was tackled to the ground by a Venasaur. "Ah, get off you…" Ash said, but he looked into the Venasaur's eyes and saw something familiar, "Professor, is this my…" He started to ask Oak. "Yes, Ash, this used to be your Bulbasaur." Oak said, pointing at Venasaur. Ash was amazed, he used his aura and could tell even then, this was his Bulbasaur, "Wow, you got big." Ash said, giving him a hug.

After a minute, Ash got up, "Alright, Venasaur, send the signal and call everyone here." Ash said, Venasaur happily followed the command and sent up a **Solar beam** , but it had different colors in it, into the sky, like a flare gun. Within minutes, all of Ash's pokemon arrived and all simultaneously went on Ash. Ash was happy to see all of them, he also saw that many of his pokemon that hadn't evolved either evolved or reached their final evolutions, he barely recognized a few of them.

Delia, Oak, and Tracy enjoyed seeing Ash like that, like he was a kid again. Delia missed that sight. Things were soon brought back to reality as they saw Ash get crushed under Snorlax. They rushed over to help, but then they saw something amazing. They saw Snorlax being lifted up. Ash managed to stand up, holding Snorlax with his hands, glowing blue, and putting him down on the ground. "Phew." Ash said, "That would have been bad, I know you are happy to see me Snorlax, but please don't do that again." Snorlax nodded, before falling asleep. Ash brushed himself off and soon noticed everyone stare at him in shock, "What?" He asked. "Ash, did you just lift Snorlax, by yourself?" Tracy asked, stupefied. Ash just nodded yes, like it was nothing. Now everyone really wanted to see what Ash could do, if lifting Snorlax was nothing.

Ash soon stood in the middle of all his pokemon, "It's great to see all of you again, you all look really powerful." He said, the pokemon really liking the complement. Many of Ash's pokemon could see something different about Ash, besides physical changes, like when two strong fighters meet and they both just know the other is strong. Ash was about to say something, but then he remembered, "Since we are all here, I like you all to meet some friends I picked up on my journey." Ash said, nine pokeballs in his hands. He threw the pokeballs in the air and they opened.

All nine pokemon appeared, "Now for introductions." Ash said, "First, my first pokemon and someone who helped me with my aura, Lucario." Lucario bowed before everyone, some of Ash's pokemon thought he looked familiar, "He was a Riolu, when I first caught him, and I met him on my first journey through Sinnoh." Many of Ash's pokemon from his Sinnoh Journey remembering him knew he would be a good friend and fighter. "Next is Weavile, Ice/Dark, Bisharp, Steel/Dark, Luxray, Electric, Gardevoir, Psychic/Fairy, Gallade, Psychic/Fighting, Druddigon, Dragon, and Golurk, Ground/Ghost." All pokemon waved to their new comrades, Ash's old pokemon and friends were amazed at the amount of pokemon Ash now had, they looked very powerful.

Ash then noticed his ninth pokemon wasn't around, he then felt something behind him, "It's okay." Ash said, petting the small, invisible pokemon behind him, "They are friendly and won't harm you." Delia, Oak, Tracy, and several of Ash's pokemon were confused at what Ash was doing, but Noctowl was able to see the pokemon with its impressive vision. The little pokemon soon appeared, surprising everyone. She was small, had green sort of hair that looked like a musical sheet, and a beautiful voice, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a legendary who has been traveling with me, Meloetta." Ash said, Meloetta beginning to sing. Ash's Unova pokemon remembered the small singing pokemon and were overjoyed at seeing her, Samurott especially happy.

With introductions out of the way, Ash wanted to show everyone what he learned over the last few years, he guided everyone to a nearby area. It was an open plain, with a lake and was free of other pokemon. The pokemon stood around the area to watch and Oak brought out a special mobile camera machine that could fly around and monitor the event. He installed it to keep watch over the ranch, since people tried to break in over the last few years. Ash stood in the middle of the field, he asked for Infernape, Sceptile, Greninja, and Weavile. The 4 of them went and were facing Ash, "All right," Ash said, after cracking his knuckles and a quick stretch, "I want you four to hit me as hard and as fast as you can." This shocked all of Ash's pokemon and his family and friends, thinking he was insane, Sceptile, Greninja, and Infernape thought that the most, they didn't want to hurt Ash. Then Weavile charged in, its claws glowing with a **Night Slash** , everyone seeing its speed. The other pokemon wanted to stop Weavile, but soon saw something that made their jaws drop.

Ash just stood there as Weavile approached. Weavile's strike was about to connect, but Ash managed to dodge it. Weavile went in for more strikes, but Ash dodged all of them, without a worry. Weavile then used **Icicle Crash** , he blew a batch of cold air into the sky, before several large Icicles flew down at Ash. Ash waited till they were all close, his hands began to glow blue and he smashed each Icicle before they hit the ground or him. The pokemon and his family were amazed; they had never seen Ash, or any man do that. Ash then looked towards Infernape, Greninja, and Sceptile, "So, you guys going to give it a shot?" He asked, challenging them.

If those three hadn't just seen Ash in action, they wouldn't have tried, but now they were interested. Greninja decided to charge, his hands and feet glowing with white blades from **Aerial Ace**. Ash just stared, he was ready. His hands began to glow blue and waited for Greninja. Greninja was now within striking distance and he attacked with a strike from his left arm. Ash saw the attack and blocked it, he then shifted to block a strike from Greninja's legs. Greninja was surprised Ash was able to block the strikes, especially with his speed. He then unleashed a barrage of attacks, but Ash was blocking and evading all of them, with minimal effort. He began to taunt Greninja, which only worked towards pissing him off. Greninja then went in, with both its hands glowing with white blades, and tried for a cross slash, but Ash blocked both hits and moved his palm towards Greninja's chest. He sent a small aura pulse through his hand and sent Greninja back when it made contact, it worked like a make shift **Force Palm.** Greninja was sent back by the blow, he barely knew what happened, it all happened within a few seconds. "Hey, Greninja," Ash yelled, "Your speed and power are awesome, but you leave your center too open. Learn to fall back quick after an unsuccessful attack." Greninja took the advice, but it just felt weird to take advice, while fighting your trainer.

Infernape and Sceptile were amazed at what Ash could do, they both trained with Greninja a lot and knew what he could do. The fact Ash was able to block and counter him was amazing. They both could see Ash was different and they decided to finally join in. They both went in, Infernape starting with **Flame Charge** and Sceptile with **Leaf Blade.** Both pokemon charged, Infernape surrounded in fire and speeding up and Sceptile with 2 green glowing blades from each arm. Ash's arms began to glow blue and he blocked both attack when they connected. Sceptile's blades and Infernape's shoulder were stopped by Ash's forearms. "Nice job," He said, but then his arms began to surge with more aura, "But, not good enough." He then sent out a pulse, blasting back both pokemon. Greninja, Sceptile, and Infernape were amazed; they never knew their trainer could do something like this. They also knew, now they didn't need to hold back. After a few seconds, they, along with Weaville, made a plan.

Tracey, Oak, and Delia were amazed; Ash was able to out fight three of his fastest pokemon and his ability to use Aura. Delia was still nervous about Ash getting hurt, but was amazed at her son's abilities. "What kind of training let's you do that, Professor?" Tracey asked. "I've heard of something called aura training, it maybe what Ash was learning." Oak responded, "But, I've never known it to give someone that much power." He then saw the 4 pokemon, begin to surround Ash, "I think they are going in for another round."

Ash saw them surrounding him, 'Good, now they're trying.' He thought. The pokemon had made a plan to take Ash, and they attacked. Sceptile going in with **Leaf Blades,** Greninja charged in holding **Water Shurikens** in his hands, and Weavile with Two **Ice Punches.** Ash could see the three move in, he put aura into his hands and once they got close, blocked all three attacks and sent back all three of them. Ash was about to say something, but then he realized, where was Infernape? He soon got the answer, he turned around and Infernape nailed him in the chest with a **Mach Punch**. Ash was sent back by the strike.

All Ash's pokemon cheered at finally getting a shot in, but then realized they may have hurt Ash. Weavile looked at them, **"Don't worry, I don't even think we winded him." Weavile said to the other three.** They were confused by that, but then Ash stood up like nothing. He smiled, "Infernape, nice hit, but don't think that was it." He then took off his duster, "Now it's time for the real fight." He said, cracking his neck and his fingers. Weavile looked at Sceptile, Infernape, and Greninja, **"Oh crap, get ready guys, this is going to be rough." Weavile said.**

Back with Tracey, Oak, and Delia, still looking from mobile camera, were amazed at what Ash could do. Tracey and Oak had been looking over Sceptile, Infernape, and Greninja so they knew about their speed, agility, and power. The fact Ash was blocking, dodging, taking them down, and took a **Mach Punch** from Infernape, and got up like it was nothing. Delia was amazed too, her boy was amazing. All three now really wanted to know what kind of training Ash had been through that allowed him to do this. They then see him remove his duster. Oak notices something, the duster sent up a large cloud of dust when it hit the ground, showing it was much heavier than it looks. They just waited for the next round.

The four pokemon got ready to attack; they knew that holding their attacks wouldn't matter for Ash now. The four then charged in. Ash stood still, before he took a breath and just as the pokemon were about to connect, Ash disappeared. The pokemon couldn't see where he was till, "Hey, over here." Ash said, he was behind them. The pokemon looked in shock, they didn't even see him move. The four of them charged again, they charged from four sides to make sure Ash couldn't run. They all went in, Ash didn't disappear this time, but what he did amazed all of Ash's other pokemon and his watching friends and family. He just dodged every single strike, he was twice as fast without the duster on, which made people wonder how heavy it was.

The next 10 minutes of the fight were the 4 pokemon trying to get a solid hit on Ash, but without any luck. Ash was able to anticipate, dodge, and block all of their moves. Ash had also been laying light strikes on all of them, which was pissing off the 4 greatly. The 4 were now getting really pissed, because they could tell Ash was just playing and not even trying. Everyone watching was amazed and some of Ash's other pokemon wanted a crack at Ash now. It was after the ten minutes and the four pokemon were beginning to tire out and Ash was barely winded. He now wanted to end this, but wanted to really show off his aura, "C'mon guys, what's with light attacks, afraid you'll miss with the big guns." He said, mockingly.

The 4 had now had enough and decided to show him. Sceptile charged a **Solar Beam** , Infernape a **Flamethrower** , Weavile **Ice Beam** , and Greninja **Hydro Pump**. All four charged their attacks, not realizing they were about to fire on Ash. Everyone was worried if Ash could handle this, but Ash didn't look worried. Right as the 4 were about to fire, Ash put his hands together, like he was praying, and took a deep breath. As he did this, his body began to glow blue, his aura manifesting and surrounding himself. The 4 pokemon then fired, their four elemental attacks combined together into this massive beam. The beam then collided with Ash, causing a massive explosion. The pokemon and Ash's friends/family saw Ash got hit and they began to freak out a little and wanted to rush and check on him, but they were stopped by Ash's new pokemon. They knew that this was over, but not for Ash.

Greninja, Sceptile, and Infernape cheered, before realizing they just threw some of their best attacks at Ash, but Weavile said, **"Don't worry, I don't think we even scratched him." He said,** which somewhat terrified the three. The smoke soon cleared from the blast and what appeared was surprising. In the spot Ash was, was a person surrounded in a shell made of the 4 attacks thrown at Ash. Ash took a deep breath and he condensed the field around him into a massive aura sphere. The sphere had all four attacks were contained in it. The showing was amazing everyone, though Weavile had a look of "this is going to hurt." Ash had the massive sphere in front of him, before he separated the sphere into 4 different ones, each containing one of the attacks. He then made them spin rapidly, "Well, nice try guys, but now it's my turn." He said, before sending the 4 attack filled aura spheres at Infernape-Hydro Sphere, Sceptile-Ice Sphere, Weavile-Flame Sphere, and Greninja-Solar Sphere. They moved so fast, the pokemon couldn't dodge and were soon hit, causing four different explosions. Once the smoke cleared, all four were knocked out, everyone who was watching in shock at what Ash just did.

Ash could see all four were down, he got his duster back on and went to check on them, "You guys put up a good fight, maybe next time you'll win." Ash said, picking the four up and carrying them to a nearby tree to rest. He gave them each an Oran berry before he went to meet up with his Mom, Tracey and Oak. Greninja, Sceptile, and Infernape watched their trainer walk away, they were amazed what their trainer could do. Weavile explained he trained a lot with Ash, all of the pokemon that traveled with Ash did. He also said that was only about 1/3 or Ash's current power, making them wonder how powerful Ash was and how powerful he could become.

Ash had just arrived at where his Mom and friends were watching through the mobile camera bot, he could see the look of amazement on their faces. "Ash, that was amazing." Tracey said, "Is that what you were learning the last five years?" "Yep," Ash replied, "and that wasn't even my full power." This surprised them, "So what else can your aura due?" Oak asked, really wanting to now. "A lot of stuff, from increasing my strength and speed, to giving me detection of the area around me, and I can even walk on water." Ash said, Oak was now more or less taking notes on everything Ash was saying. He then asked, "Ash, I noticed how much faster you got when you took off that coat of yours." Ash replied, "It's a duster and yeah, I had it weighted and modified to help me increase my strength and endurance. It also helps protect me from fire, cold, attacks, impacts, even blocks knives and bullets. It also weighs like 180 pounds." This caught everyone's ears, "So, Ash, you walk around with 180 pounds of weight everywhere?" Delia asked, still trying to get over her son being, well badass. "Yeah, I increase the weight after it gets to light, it started as being 60 pounds." He replied. Tracey and Oak now realy wanted to study Ash and see just how much he changed and what they could learn. They all went in to get some lunch.

 **One month later…**

It had been a month since Ash returned, and things were going good. Ash had spent almost everyday training with his pokemon, learning what they could do and his pokemon could see what Ash could do. Ash even got to fight his Charizard, the battle ended in a draw after about an hour of fighting. Ash was happy at how powerful his pokemon were, his pokemon he gathered over the five years were getting along well with his old ones well, even Meloetta. They spent the whole month training, knowing Ash's new journey would begin soon and they were all ready.

Jackson returned home a few days after Ash's return and it took him a bit to accept he was Ash, but he eventually got around the idea, he trusted Delia. Ash liked Jackson, he was nice, took no nonsense, and he made his mom happy, he had no problem with him. But Ash did warn him that he would tear him apart if he ever hurt his mother. Ash also had fun with Jack, he liked having a little brother.

It was now a month since his return and Ash had something special in mind. He asked Prof. Oak if he could use the lab for a little reunion with his friends, Oak saying yes, he had to go meet with Prof. Rowan this week anyway. So Ash sent invitations the week before to his old traveling mates and Anabel, it took him a few days to track them down, but he found them relatively fast. He had prepped a lot of food and got the lab ready for a party, he even would play the violin. Tracy went out to get Misty from Cerulean and Ash told him to remain quiet that he set it up and was alive. He had put the names of who set up the party different for each so they wouldn't know till it was time.

It was now later in the day, the first to arrive were May and Max. Max was a little taller and matured, but he was more or less the same and May, in Ash's eyes, was even more beautiful then when he last saw her in Sinnoh. She was a little taller, had amazing curves, her long brown hair with her scarf, and a nice rack, though even young she had nice boobs. They were amazed at the spread of food, May drooling after the long walk, "Man, this food looks amazing." Max said, he wanted to get a plate, "I'm sorry sir, but you will haft to wait for the rest of the guest." Ash said, he was wearing a waiters tuxedo, with his face cover and fedora, his voice and eye color changed by his aura, "Hello, I'm Satoshi; I will be your host." Max and May looked surprised at the host and they both took a seat, they were still both oblivious to the host being Ash. Ash then began to play the violin, he performed Scherazade. He played it beautifully, Meloetta taught him rhythm over the years, so Ash could play a lot of instruments and use his aura to copy others who played it and mimicked their movements.

The next to arrive were Brock and a Nurse Joy, one who loved him as well, which surprised Ash. Brock was mostly the same, though he seemed more chill then before. The Nurse was the same as the others, though her hair was shorter. They sat down and waited, after reminiscing with May and Max. The next was Dawn, in the same outfit she wore in Sinnoh, but now made for her older body; she had better curves and amazing form, a perfect example of an hourglass figure. Next were Bonnie and Clemont, Bonnie was about Max's height, but was pretty much the same, just older. Clemont was older and sounded a little more mature, he even showed off a new invention, that didn't explode. Next to arrive was Anabel, she still had her amazing, unblemished pale skin and lavender hair, but she had a little more curves, which only enhanced her natural beauty. The next two to appear were Cilan, he was pretty much the same, then Iris, her hair somehow got bigger and was taller. Next was Serena, she had the same style of clothes she had after her first Kalos loss, but her hair was longer and she had gained a great hourglass figure as well. The last to appear were Misty and Tracy, Misty was pretty much the same as before and she and Tracey had been together for the last year. She tried to get Tracy to tell why they who organized the party, but wouldn't budge.

After they arrived, they all got to eat. The food was amazing: Shrimp, Tauros steak, Steam vegetables with a bit of spice for a kick, as well as many other things, including a Chocolate Death Cake and Cookies, which May, Bonnie, and Dawn couldn't wait for. They all loved the food, Brock, Clemont, and Cilan all gave good words on the food, which gave Ash a smile, since the four had done most of the cooking from his journeys and enjoyed the praise from Serena, Dawn, May, and Anabel on the dessert.

After about an hour, everyone was stuffed. "Man, I think I'm going to pop." Bonnie said, "I second that." Max said, "Same." Iris said as well. "Cilan, really good job on the food." Dawn said, which caught everyone's ear, "What are you talking about Dawn?" Bonnie said, "This was Serena's party." Which caught Serena, "I didn't do this, my invite said Max and May organized this." Max and May looked at each other, "Wasn't us, my invite said it was Anabel." May said, Anabel nodded no, "This is the first I've been here in five years." She said. They continued to argue this, each one got an invite that said a different name and Tracy just said that Oak had let an old friend of ours hold the party, still hiding Ash's existence. After about 5 minutes, they all looked towards the host, Satoshi/Ash, he smiled, "I was wondering when you would all put it together." He said, putting the Violin down and moving towards the group.

Everyone kept an eye on him, May then went next to Anabel, "Hey Anabel, can you tell who he is?" She asked, remembering Anabel's ability. She tried, but to her surprise, she couldn't sense anything, "I can't." Anabel said, "So you don't know who it is." May replied, "No, I can't sense him." She replied, "What do you meant you can't sense him?" May asked confused, "I mean, he is invisible to my sense, I can't sense heat, energy, anything." "And you can't with my Aura like nthis." The man replied, hearing the conversation. "I'm sorry for all the theater, but I thought this reunion could use some." Ash said, confusing everyone. "What do you mean reunion?" Cilan asked, "Do we know you?" Ash decided to show his face, "Okay, I guess it's about time you all see, but first, Anabel." He said, staring at her, "No don't say anything till after I show my face." He said, which confused Anabel.

Ash took a breath and his aura faded, allowing Anabel to sense him. The moment she did, she covered her mouth in shock and started to cry, tears of joy. "Everyone looked, and besides Tracy, they had looks of confusion, "Anabel is something wrong?" May asked. Anabel wanted to speak, but, "Anabel, shhh." Ash said, his voice was now normal, everyone looking at Ash. They could hear the change and his voice seemed familiar. Ash then took off his face cover and his hat, everyone saw his face, everyone now in a state of shock at whose face it was. It was older and more matured, but it definetly looked like their old friend. Anabel then spoke, "Ash?" She said, unable to contain her tears, "Yep, It's me, I'm back." Ash said. Then several thuds were heard, May, Dawn, Serena, and Clemont fainted in shock and surprise. Bonnie face palmed at her brother fainting and Ash looked on, "Okay, wasn't expecting that."

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote. This took a bit of time, especially trying to do Ash's fight with the four pokemon, I hope you all enjoyed and it was worth the wait. And now I have a few questions: Should I give Ash a keystone so he can use Mega Evolution, I'm good with or without it, but I want to ask you all, PM or review for your choice. And also, which region should I start in, the first will be either Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, or Unova. Kalos is probably second to last and Kanto will be the last region, with a special champion. Review or Pm to vote.**

 **Next chapter, we will have Ash and his friends talking and partying in celebration of their reunion, who was Ash's mentor during his time away, and where Ash will be going to first. Hope to have it out soon, Favorite, Follow, Review for inspiration and Ideas, and PM for questions and recommendations. Hope to see you soon. Also I will be having out a rather smutty DC fic out soon, if you don't mind or like that stuff, I recommend it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is the Blueking35 and here we have the next chapter of Ash's journey. In this chapter, I will be going into who trained Ash over the last 5 years and we'll be having Ash's reunion with his friends, as well as the first leg of the journey.**

 **Also, I have been reading your PMs and reviews, most on locations, harem choices, and comments on how I should change my writing to make it easier on the eyes. I personally prefer how I write it now, but I will try not to make them too long and maybe have only two people in a conversation per paragraph. As for location, from everything I have a tie between Sinnoh and Johto, the choice will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **And as for the Harem thus far: Anabel, Dawn, Serena, May, Zoey, Miette, Cynthia, Skyla, and Elesa. The ones under consideration now are: Flannery, Sabrina, Bianca from Altomere and Bianca from Unova, Alexa, Maylene, Candice, Korrina, Lyra, and Melody from the Orange Islands.**

 **Also as to whether or not Ash will have Mega-evolutions, that is still undecided, it will be decided by the next chapter, or at the latest the 5** **th** **chapter.**

 **Now with that out of the way, it's time for the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Party and Adventure Time (No, not the show on Cartoon Network.)**

 **Oak's Labaratory**

Everyone in the room, well everyone who didn't faint, just looked to see Ash, their friend who died 5 years ago. All were silent and checking if this was their imaginations. They just stared, not knowing how to react. Ash decided to break the tension, "So, are you guys going to say something or…" The moment he said that, he was embraced in hugs by all his friends, they all were happy to see him alive. After a few minutes of that, Ash decided to wake up Clemont, Dawn, May, and Serena.

He walked over to them, "You all may want to stand back." Ash said, before his hands began to glow blue. Max and Brock immediately recognized that, "Ash, is that aura?" Max asked. "Yep," Ash replied, "Now stand back; I don't want this to backlash on any of you." Everyone stood to the side.

Clemont, Iris, and Misty asked what Aura was, Brock and Max gave like a mini summary of it. Bonnie knew a little about it from their time with Korrina and Anabel had learned about it as well, her abilities similar to it.

Ash placed the four incapacitated friends side by side. His hands began to glow blue and he placed them on Clemont and Serena's chests, "Clear." He said, before unleashing a pulse from his hands into the two. Both were awoken from the pulse, both had to catch their breath. Serena opened her eyes, to see Ash kneeling next to her and his hand on her chest. She blushed and started to cry happily at Ash. "You two okay?" Ash asked, Clemont said yes and Serena was too stunned by Ash's touch to say, but Ash could tell.

Ash then moved to Dawn and May, he charged his hands again, a hand on each of their chests, "Clear." He said, before sending a pulse through his hands. May and Dawn were both awoken by the pulse and both took a second to catch their breath. Both looked to see Ash kneeling next to them with his hands on their chests, both blushed at this and both cried a little at seeing Ash similar to Serena. He got them all up, and after a few minutes of hugging and saying how happy they were he was alive, everyone sat around Ash.

Brock then spoke, "So Ash, how are you here and alive?" He asked, everyone, besides Tracy, had the same question. "Yeah Ash," Misty started to say, "We saw your body at the morgue and your fire pokemon burn your body, how can you be here?"

"Well," Ash said, "I was brought back by Arceus." This comment caught everyone's attention, "The Alpha, brought you back?" Max asked. Ash then told the story of how he was brought back.

After telling that story, everyone was just taking it in, "So Arceus and all the Legends brought you back?" Cilan asked, "Yep." Ash said. "And he unlocked your aura?" Dawn asked next, "Yep." Ash replied. "And you've been alive since 4 months after your funeral?" Clemont said next, Ash replied yes. "And you didn't think to call or tell ANY OF US!?" Misty yelled. Ash could see everyone else thinking that as well, "Look guys, I know I should have, but I didn't want to see any of you at that time. I needed to train and be better before I saw all of you." Ash then told of how he came home, if only for a bit.

After he told them, Max asked, "So where did you go, after you talked with your pokemon?" Ash replied, "I needed to find someone who could teach me to wield my aura, so I asked Arceus to find someone who could teach me. It took him a bit, but he found my mentor." "Who?" Tracy asked. Ash then looked towards Dawn and Brock, "Do you two remember Riley, from that incident on Iron Island?" Dawn and Brock nodded yes, "Well…" Ash said, as he told his story.

 **Flashback, 5 years ago, Virbank City, Unova**

The portal opened in an alley and Ash exited, he threw up on the ground, "Oh god, last portal didn't agree with me." He said as he wiped his face. He then exited the alley, "Ah, it's good to be back in Si…" He started to say, but then he noticed where he was, It wasn't Canalave in Sinnoh, it was Virbank City in Unova, "What am I doing here, Riley lives in Sinnoh." He then heard a voice in his head, **'That's because he is here on job.' Arceus said, in Ash's head.**

It took Ash a second to recognize it as Arceus' voice, "Okay, that's weird, so what do you mean job?" Ash asked. **"Well, I looked for him and found out he is working with the International Pokemon Police force, as a Detective." Arceus replied, "Now go to the right and move towards that clothing store."** Ash listened, "Is this going to be thing, with you in my head?" Ash asked. **"No, just till we get to Riley and I explain the situation. Now enter the store." Arceus says.**

Ash enters the store, "Why am I going into a clothing store, I don't have any cash." He asked, people looking at him weird for talking to himself. **"Think, don't talk, and check your left pocket, there is some money in there for you." Arceus said,** Ash reaching into his pocket, feeling a roll of cash, **"And as for why you are getting the new clothes, call it a change for a new day and life." Arceus said**. Ash then went to get something. He looked through and eventually found something, the sort of western outfit he wears today, he also picked a blue sort of rimmed fedora and the duster. **"You have the choice of any outfit, and you pick that." Arceus said.** 'Hey, I like it, and you said I could buy whatever.' Ash said, in his head. He paid for the clothes, and put the ones he was wearing in the bag.

He soon exited the store, he liked the clothes he was wearing, 'So, where to next?' Ash thought. **"Just head down the street near to the docks, you'll find him there." Arceus said.** Ash then went on, taking in the sight of the city, it felt weird to be back. He wanted to say hi to Roxie at the Virbank Gym, but he had to remain dead to the world, kinda.

Ash then asked, 'Wait, why is Riley with the Police Force, I thought he was training to be an Aura Gaurdian?' **"He started about a year after your first meeting with him. The world pokemon government realized the capabilities of aura wielders and tried to take those who had Aura control or how to use it, it didn't go well. So they merely asked those, like Riley, who have that level of control to join the International Force as a way to help the world, but they did it as a way to keep an eye on them." Arceus said, with some slight disdain of the idea.** 'It sounds like you don't agree with it.' Ash said, in his head. **"I have trust in very few humans, I see their potential, but there are far too many evil ones in the world." Arceus said, "Now we should be in range. Let your aura loose."** Ash listened, and he let it out, but not enough to be visible to all.

 **Near the Virbank Docks**

Riley was transferring some members of Team Plasma to the Officer Jenny and her officers. He had been sent here to flush out and take down a group of Team Plasma being led by a sage, Zinzilion. He infiltrated the group and managed to find the sage, the police tracking him followed them to the hideout and they arrested every member. The Jenny and Riley were talking, "Thanks for helping us find and take down the sect." She said, shaking Riley's hand.

Riley smiled, "It's no problem, it's what I do." He said, his Lucario nodding with him. "I'm just lucky that the 'Almighty' Sage was an idiot." Jenny laughed at that, agreeing. Riley was going to say something else, but then he and Lucario sensed a strong presence of Aura. It was on par with Riley's in terms of just raw aura.

Jenny could see the look on his face, "Um, are you okay?" She asked. Riley looked back at her, "Um, I'm okay, sorry, but we have to go." Riley said, Him and Lucario were about to speed off. "Wait!" The Jenny said, she wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Riley. Riley looked, it was a number with her name, "Call me some time." She said, kissing his cheek. He thanked her, his face blushing and him and Lucario left.

 **At Ash's current location**

Ash was just standing and waiting, "God, how long is this going to take?" He said, but just as he said that, he felt a strong presence of Aura speeding towards him. After about a minute, he was met by a speeding Riley and Lucario, he was amazed at their speed, 'Is that what else Aura can do?' He thought to himself, **"Yes." Arceus said** ; Ash forgot he was still in his head. Riley and his Lucario were soon in front of Ash.

Riley looked at the man, he seemed almost familiar. He then got a look at the man's face. It took him a second, then he realized, "Ash Ketchum?!" He said, but Ash covered his mouth, "Shhh…Quiet." Ash said. Ash then took his hand off Riley's mouth. "Look, I need to talk to you, follow me." Ash said. Riley listened, if only by curiosity. Ash walked to an alley, Riley and his Lucario following. Once they arrived, a portal opened and sucked the three of them in.

 **Arceus' Sanctuary**

All three landed in the realm, Riley and his Lucario both felt very nauseas, "Yeah, sorry, I should've mentioned that the portals aren't that fun." Ash said, stretching his sides. Riley and Lucario soon recovered, "Okay, so where are we?" Riley asked, but he was soon answered, **"You are in my sanctuary." A voice boomed**. Riley and his Lucario looked up in shock to see, the alpha, Arceus.

Riley and Lucario bowed before him, then stood up, "Great lord Arceus, we are not worthy to be…" Riley started to say, but Arceus interrupted him, **"It's okay Riley, there is no need for that, I have brought you here for a favor." Arceus said.** Riley was surprised to say the least, "Um, sure Arceus, what's the favor?" He asked. Ash then stepped forward, taking off his new hat. **"I saw you recognized Ash, I had brought him back to life and unlocked his aura, he needed a teacher and had me look for you. So I ask, will you teach Ash to use his aura?" Arceus asked.**

Riley was taken back, the god of the pokemon just asked him for a favor, and to teach someone he brought back from the dead no less. He couldn't really say no, it was god asking him. He then approached Ash, "Well Ash, are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked. Ash smiled, "Yes, I'm ready." He replied. "Just know, Ash, once we start, you can't have any interaction with anyone from your past, friends, family, anyone. Are you sure you are ready?" Ash nodded yes, "Everyone still thinks I died and I want to get stronger, I'm ready." He said, with determination. "Alright," Riley replied, "Then you are my apprentice." They shook hands. Lucario also came by and shook hands with Ash, Ash scratched behind his ears.

Arceus could see that they were in agreement and opened another portal, **"This portal will take you to Canalave City in Sinnoh, good luck." Arceus said.** Ash thanked Arceus and Ash, Riley, and Lucario soon headed through the portal, but before they left, Arceus sent one last message to Riley in his mind, **'Keep Ash safe and away from those who killed him, I don't want him to stray from the path.'** Riley understood. And the portal closed.

 **Canalave City in Sinnoh**

The three soon exited the portal, Lucario felt fine, but Ash and Riley still felt nauseas. After a few seconds, they went to get some food. They talked for a little, talking about how the training will be, what Ash would be going through, and Ash also learned that Riley was the detective designated to find the NKO. Ash didn't push it, memories of that moment were what he didn't want to remember.

After some food, they got on Riley's boat to Iron Island. On the way, Riley asked, "So, Ash, if you are going to stay dead, you will need a new name, what will your new name be?" Ash hadn't thought about it, he guessed being called his name was a bad way to stay dead. He put some thought into it and said, "Satoshi, call me Satoshi." Ash said. "Satoshi, sounds good. Alright, Satoshi, be ready. Tomorrow, we begin your training." Riley said. And with that they continued to Iron Island and Ash's training ground for the next few years.

 **Flashback over**

Ash had just finished telling his story, everyone in amazement. They all looked at Ash differently; many could see Ash had changed a lot over the years. "Now," Ash started to say, "I have something to ask all of you." Everyone listened in.

"I will be beginning a new adventure in 2 weeks, I will be taking on every region I challenged before and I will be taking down the champs of each region. What I want to ask you all is, are any of you interested in traveling with me, again?" Everyone was surprised by the question, many had dreamed of traveling with Ash again. Ash continued, "I know you all have lives now and may be too busy, but I just wanted to ask all of you. If you want to, meet me at New Bark Town in Johto in three weeks."

Many did have to think about it, some didn't need time and said yes, Bonnie and Max agreeing with no problem. Clemont decided to come along too, the Lumiose gym was getting boring and wanted to travel again. Misty, Brock, Cilan, Tracy, and Iris passed on the opportunity, they enjoyed where they were at. May, Dawn, Anabel, and Serena were a little conflicted, all four were in love with Ash and wanted to go with them, but all four had good lives and were doing great. Ash then spoke, "It's okay, you don't have to decide now." Ash said, he then stood up, "Now, this is a party, let's have some fun." He said, everyone agreeing.

As the atmosphere was getting a little calmer, Ash brought out something special. It was a bottle of liquor. It was in a gold bottle and had a Moltress etching engraved on the side. Everyone looked at the bottle, Cilan recognized that bottle, "Ash, is that a…" He asked, eyes beaming at the golden bottle. "Yep," Ash said, "This is a Bottle of Liquid Moltress." Cilan was just staring in awe at the bottle, this drink had only 10 made every year and was one of the strongest drinks on the planet. Cilan asked, "Ash, this bottle costs 10,000 dollars, how did you get this?" Ash smiled, "I got it as a favor from a friend." He replied.

He popped it open and poured a shot for everyone; except for Max and Bonnie they were still too young. They all raised their glasses; Ash spoke, "Mozhet nashi puti vedut nas k udache." Everyone looked confused at what Ash said, "Oh sorry, may our paths lead us to good fortune." They all agreed, the knocked their glasses together and took the drink. Then they all knew why it was called 'Liquid Moltress.' It burned through them like lava and they were all gasping and coughing after the shot, Ash barely looked fazed by it. "Ash, how can you drink that like it's nothing?" Brock asked, barely able to breath after that drink, everyone else who drank felt like they drank lava. Ash just smiled, "Aura helps with that, plus I've had stuff way more powerful than this." He said.

The party continued, everyone had fun, they got to see Ash's pokemon, Ash scared the shit out of Iris with Glalie and Weavile, and it was overall a good time. After a few hours, it was late and everyone was starting to fade. Most fell asleep in the living room, Tracy and Misty went to his room and Brock and his Joy went to a more private place to sleep.

Anabel, Serena, Dawn, and May were still up and talking story. Dawn and May were now multi-time Grand Festival champs and Serena was now a two time Kalos Queen. Anabel was still a Frontier Brain, but she had been having battles with strong Psychic Trainers around the world. They all knew they fell for the same guy and, now that he was back, they wanted to tell him. The four were soon approached by Ash, "Can I talk to you four in private?" He asked them. They agreed and followed him.

They walked out to a nice and quiet, secluded section of the ranch, far from pokemon and had a calming atmosphere. Ash then turned to them, the girls wanted to tell Ash now, but after what he wanted to tell them. Ash took a breath, "Look, okay, this…well…" Ash tried to say, his words not wanting to leave his mouth, 'Damn it, this was easier in my head.' He thought. He then took a deep breath and decided to just get to the point, "Anabel, Serena, May, Dawn, I am in love with all four of you." He said, bluntly.

The four girls heard what Ash said, they were just still. It became so quiet that you could hear the light wind. After a few tense seconds of silence, all four immediately responded at once, "What?!" all four answered, both confused and happy at what he said. "Yeah," Ash replied, "I've thought about it over the last five years, and I realized I'm in love with all four of you." Ash said, really hoping this wan't a mistake.

The four were in a slight state of shock, they had dreamed of this, but it actually happening was still shocking. Serena then spoke, "Ash, how did you know?" She asked, remembering Ash's denseness to the opposite sex. Ash sighed, he figured this would happen, "Well, do you know that little theory about before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes?" The girls nodded yes. Ash continued, "Well, before I died, I saw my entire life before my eyes, but before right before I died, I saw the four of you and I had this feeling, I didn't know what it was at the time. During the last five years, I realized it was love." He said, the memory of his death was painful for him and the girls could see it.

Ash shook it off and went towards Serena, she was blushing heavily. She had always had a crush on Ash since she was little. She was devastated at his death and now he was here and just said, he was in love with her. Ash was now a few inches from her face, "Serena, I saw you cry and say you loved me at my funeral, Arceus showed me." Serena was going to say something, but Ash stopped her, bringing a hand behind her head, "I also know you were in love with me from the beginning of our travel and I'm sorry I made you wait, let me make it up." Ash said, before he brought Serena's head towards his for a kiss.

Dawn, May, and Anabel were surprised to say the least, they had never known Ash to have this side to him, but the one who was surprised the most was Serena. Ash gave her a deep and passionate kiss, Serena got into it after the shock. She had dreamed of this moment, but having it happen now, it was indescribable. They soon separated, Serena in a daze with a massive blush. "I hope it was worth the wait." Ash replied. Serena just hugged him tightly, "Ash, I have always wanted to have this moment." She was beginning to cry, but Ash calmed her, "It's okay, Serena." He said, with a smile. Serena calmed down, she said she would travel with him, and Ash moved towards May.

May and Dawn got the same as Serena, both loving every second. Both got a very deep kiss and agreed to travel with Ash. Both had feelings for Ash and now they were realized, made better by the kiss and Dawn and May getting a feeling of Ash's muscles under the suit.

Ash then approached Anabel, she pretty much knew what was going to happen and latched onto Ash, kissing him. Anabel had wanted this since the Battle Frontier. While they kissed, she looked into Ash's heart, seeing truth in Ash's love for her. While she did this, she found parts that she couldn't look into, like Ash was blocking her out. She was surprised Ash was able to do that and what he was hiding, but the kiss made her ignore that for now. She agreed to go with Ash on his journey.

(I apologize, but I'm not that good with romantic moments and we need to keep moving. I may re do it later, but for now, let's move on.)

They all got back to the lab, all four fell asleep in the living area of the lab. Ash cleaned up the mess from the party, using his aura to get most of the dishes. From what he got, Max, Bonnie, Clemont, Dawn, May, Anabel, and Serena would be joining him on his journey. He was happy for that, he missed traveling with them and he liked Anabel, so this was going to be fun. He continued to wash the dishes.

As he did this, Lucario walked up to him, **"I'm guessing it went well." Lucario said,** seeing Ash happy. "Yeah," Ash replied, "I told the girls and they will be coming with us, along with three of my other friends." Lucario smiled, **"Good, traveling without Riley for 6 months was getting kinda lonely, it will be good to have other people around."**

Ash agreed, then Lucario said, **"So how long, till they want to bang you?"** Ash almost droppeda dish he was cleaning, "C'mon, Lucario, you make me sound like a womanizer." He said, with a chuckle. **"This coming from the guy who managed to get laid in almost every job you went as a detective." Lucario said.** Ash sighed, "It's not my fault, I didn't know I knew so many women and…shut up." He said to Lucario, he just giggled. Ash soon finished the dishes and went to get some sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone got up and got ready to head out. The ones who would go with Ash said they'd meet him New Bark, they had to do some things first. Ash was happy for that and hoped to see them soon.

 **2 weeks later**

Ash was at Professor Oak's Ranch; he had a quick training session with his pokemon before he would set off. He was fighting with Bisharp and Seismitoad, both having little luck. He hit them both with an Aura Sphere and won. "Nice try guys, you almost had me that time." Ash said, giving them both an Oran Berry. They ate the berry and headed to the forest to rest.

Ash went back to the Lab, where all his stuff was packed and waiting. When he got their he saw his Mom, Jack his little brother, Tracy, and Oak. They wished him luck, though Ash could tell his mom was worried about him leaving again, not wanting to bury her son twice. Ash reassured her that he would be back, alive and with many championships. He also said goodbye to Jack, he really liked his little brother and promised to bring him home something special.

With that, Ash was packed up, with his duster outfit and his face cover, and set off. Anytime he needed some of his other pokemon, he could just call up Oak and have them transferred. The ones that would stay at all times were Lucario, since he had been Ash's traveling partner for the last five years and Pikachu, his first and maybe his best friend. With Pikachu and Lucario at his side, and in his gear, Ash set off for Johto.

 **Seven days later…**

Ash arrived in New Bark Town. He his friends would be there later today, so he headed to Professor Elm's lab nearby. When he arrived, he used his aura and found only the professor was the only person there, he entered. After a few seconds, the Professor came out, hearing the doors open, "Hello, who is there?" The Professor asked, he soon saw who it was, "Oh, Detective Satoshi, it's good to see you, what brings you here?" He said, surprised.

Ash smiled, "Sorry, for the surprise visit, I just came to see how Tyranitar was doing." The Professor understood, "Sure, he is in back. Follow me." Elm said, Ash followed, with Lucario and Pikachu in tow.

They walked through the facility; it was bigger than when Ash saw it during his first Johto trek, it had its own ranch, though not nearly as big as Oak's. "He's been healing well and getting better." Elm said. "That's good, have the cybernetics been removed?" Ash asked, he and Lucario cringed in memory of that. "We were able to get them all out." Elm replied, the memory of removing them not a pleasant one.

They got to the Ranch area; it had several pokemon from around Johto in it, as well as a few Kanto and Hoenn pokemon. They went to a rocky area and found Tyranitar, he was bandaged up and resting. It sprung up at seeing Ash and gave him a hug. "Thanks, it's good to see you Tyranitar, but can you let me go?" Ash asked, getting squeezed by the massive Rock/Dark type. Tyranitar let him go, but then gave Lucario and Pikachu a hug, recognizing them both from the past.

While the pokemon played, Ash spoke to Elm on the side, "So, how long till he's back in action?" Ash asked. "Well," Elm started to say, "He should be back to 100% in about 5 weeks." Ash smiled at that, "Good, but I have a request." Elm listened. "Can you send Tyranitar sent to Professor Oak's, I have some of my other pokemon there and they can take care of him and take him off your hands."

"It's no problem for me, but I can send him later today." Elm replied, though he would miss having him around. "Thanks," Ash said, "If Oak asks, just say 'Satoshi asked to send him over,' he'll know." Elm nodded, "Alright, thanks for the visit and good luck with the league." Elm said, shaking Ash's hand. Ash called Lucario and Pikachu and they headed to the Pokemon Center to await their friends.

As the three left, Elm said something, "You know, you kinda remind me of a young trainer I knew years ago, his name was…" Before he could finish, Ash spoke, "Ash Ketchum." He said with a chuckle, "Yeah, I've been told that by Professor Oak as well." Elm had a slight smile, "Yeah, he was a great guy, wish he didn't leave the earth so early." He said with some grimace. Ash continued out, after saying goodbye. He then wondered, what would have happened if I didn't die that day? He shook his head and moved on.

On the way, Pikachu asked Ash something, through Lucario, **"Ash, Pikachu asked, was that Tyranitar the Larvitar from your first trip through Johto?"** "Yes," Ash replied, "I ran into him about 6 months ago, he was being experimented on and I went in and saved him. The people who did that are in prison now for Cruelty to Pokemon and Humans." Ash said, visibly tensing up as he explained. Pikachu understood and didn't say anything else; he did nuzzle his cheek, which made Ash giggle.

Ash arrived at the Center and waited for his friends. After about an hour he got bored and decided to go do some training with his pokemon, and blow off some steam from remembering when he saved Tyranitar. He let out Druddigon, "Hey Druddigon, We have time, let's do some training." They headed out to the back of the center.

 **About 1 ½ hours later…**

Max, Bonnie, Clemont, May, Dawn, Anabel, and Serena had all met up on the road to the town and were closing in on the Center. All of them were excited to be journeying with Ash again, and Anabel, May, Dawn, and Serena were excited to be 'closer' to Ash. "So, he said he would be at the Center, right?" Bonnie asked, she was hanging from Max's arm, making him blush. Clemont replied, "Yeah, Ash said he would be in there or out back training."

Once they got there they enter, They didn't see Ash. May went to the Nurse Joy, "Um, excuse me, did a guy named Satoshi come by here?" The Nurse nodded yes, "He went outside to train; he should be in the training field in back." She responded.

The group headed to the back to see Ash, but what they saw surprised and amazed them. Druddigon was carrying a massive rock over his head, ready to throw it, and Ash just standing still, with his eyes closed and his hand clenched together. Before any of them could say anything, Druddigon threw the rock at Ash. His friends wanted to bring out their pokemon and stop the rock, but then they saw Ash begin to glow.

Ash was radiating with his aura, he opened his eyes. His eyes were pure blue, and he saw the rock approaching. The rock then connected, but as soon as it crashed into Ash, it shattered in to dust and fragments. When the dust cleared, Ash was fine, he didn't even looked dirty from the dust. He then took a breath, his eyes returned to normal and his aura faded, "Druddigon, nice one, but pick a bigger rock next time, I didn't even use much aura to block it." He said to Druddigon, Druddigon agreed, before Ash returned him.

Ash then turned around and saw his friends, "Oh hey guys, I didn't know you arrived." He said. All of them just stared, with shocked expressions, they had never seen what Ash was capable of and were surprised to say the least. Ash saw their surprised looks, "What's up?" Ash asked, then he realized, 'Oh yeah, I never showed them what my aura can do.' He thought. "So, what did you think?" Ash asked. He mostly got questions on where he learned to do that and how it was awesome.

Then they all went into the Center, they would stay the night and head out in the morning. They then hung out in the cafeteria and had a toast for their new journey. They then all headed to get some sleep.

Everyone had their own rooms, Ash was now in his. He took off his shirt; his body had several burns and scars on it. The main ones he had were his 4 bullet wounds through his chest and the scarring on his legs; they still hurt every now and again. He sighed, "Damn, I wonder what they will think of these." He changed his shirt and went to bed. He went to sleep, thinking of how his journey would be. 'I've been waiting for this for years, and now it's here.' He thought, as he slowly dosed off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's done. Sorry if it's not the best, this one was a nightmare to do. I may update it later, but for now, here is how it will be. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next Chapter, we will be having Ash's first Gym Battle in Johto, a look into more of Ash's past, and a lemon with one of Ash's girls. Pm or Review for who should go first and for any more recommendations or votes for the other members to the harem.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years bitches, no offense intended, and this is Blueking35. Here we are with another chapter, sorry for the long delay. 5 main reasons: Christmas Shopping, Fandom Travelers, Family, Finals for College, and new games, Fallout 4, Shadow of Mordor, Age of Empires II and III replay through, and Mass Effect. Oh yeah, my throat closed up and had to go to doctor.**

 **Here we will have Ash's first gym battle, a lemon with two of his girls, and a little more of Ash kicking butt. Also, for the Johto region, this one I know the least about and I will be skipping 2 or 3 of the gyms. Currently I have Falkner, Whitney, and Clair. The last two spots are still up for choice. I will have a Poll up for this.**

 **Also Ash's current Harem: Serena, Anabel, May, Dawn, Sabrina, Clair, Zoey, Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa, and Miette. Any suggestions for Harem will be taken till the week after Chapter 5 is posted. Chapter 6 the list will be final. I will have a poll for this as well, though these will only be considerations. Those who are not picked may appear in flashbacks.**

 **Now enough of that, Time for the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fight with the Flying Gym and love in Violet City**

 **Route towards Violet City**

Ash and company were now en route to Violet City, for Ash's fight against Falkner. Ash's friends missed traveling with Ash, this feeling of traveling with him was some of their best memories. They were also happy to have their friend back from the dead. The ones who loved having him back the best were probably his four girls: Serena, May, Dawn, and Anabel. They had the man they loved back and loved every moment of it, hoping to be 'closer' to Ash.

Probably the only thing that bothered the group, or more specifically Anabel, was Ash's silence on what happened to him over the last 5 years. They wanted to know what Ash did, where he went, and what else he was taught, but all Ash said was, "I'll tell you all someday, but not today." They all could see how mature Ash was and how different. He was still his fun self, but he had a more serious, a sometimes darker tone about him now. What made Anabel want to know more was because of Ash's ability to block her from looking deep into him. She figured Ash would tell eventually, but it did concern her that Ash did this knowing what she could do.

They were now taking their time heading to Violet, they were just a little over a day from getting there. They would camp out before getting there. On the way, May, Dawn, and Serena were talking about contests and performances, Serena interested in trying contests and May and Dawn enjoyed the sound of the Kalos Queen performances. Clemont was working on some new gear and Bonnie was talking with Max, though Ash could tell it was more.

They were now about 6 hours from the city, but it was getting dark and the group didn't want to walk at night. They settled at a small open area, nice and clear so they could see the stars. Ash and Max went to get some firewood, while everyone got camp set up.

Ash and Max were now moving through the forest, Max wondering where they were going, "Uh, Ash, where are we going?" Ash looked at him, "Were going to get firewood." "Well, yeah I know that, but why are we going so far, we can just get from one of the trees we passed." Max replied. "Those have pokemon in them and are still healthy, I found an old one just a little further." Ash said. Max wanted to say something, but they soon came upon the downed tree. Max was amazed, "Wow, your aura could find this from that far?" Ash replied, "Yeah, remember, my aura can do a lot."

Max then realized, "Um, Ash, how are we going to cut the wood without an axe?" Ash smiled, "An axe would take too long, now just let me find a weak point." With that Ash's hands glowed blue and he placed his hand on the downed tree. He closed his eyes and a pulse went through the wood. Ash soon found a weak point on the tree and walked towards it. His right hand began to glow more, before he clenched it into a fist, "Max, you may want to step back." Ash said, Max moving a few feet back. Ashe then lifted his fist in the air, before bringing it down on the tree's weak spot. A load crack was heard, the tree shattering into pieces, his aura going through the whole tree and taking it apart. The tree was now more or less in pieces and Max just looked in amazement.

Ash turned around and saw the expression on his face, "So, are you going to help?" Max recovered from his amazement, and started to help Ash with the fire wood. On the way back, Max said, "Ash, what else can your aura do? Cause what you did with the tree was awesome!" Ash could see shades of the little kid that he traveled with back in Hoenn all those years ago, it gave him a smile. "If you really want to see, wait till we get back to the camp, I've got something really good to show all of you."

They arrived at the camp after a short walk and the sun was about to go down. It was all set up and they just needed the wood. Max put down his in a little ditch with the rocks surrounding it, made by Bonnie, and May's Blaziken lit it. They now had a roaring fire. Ash looked at May's Blaziken, he could see the power and experience it had now, Ash wanted to see what he could do. As the fire built up, Clemont then realized something, "How did you guys get the wood with no tools?" Max smiled, "Ash shattered a tree with his fist." They all just looked at Ash, curious what else he could do.

They soon had dinner, made by Ash, it still amazed them all that Ash could cook now and cook really good stuff. They soon ate and now were relaxing; Ash even took off his cover, hat, and his duster. The group understood why Ash wore the cover and used a fake name, though it would still take some getting used to. While they were relaxing, Ash decided to show his friends what he could do; they had never seen him train. He put on his hat, cover, and his duster, and told everyone to get around the fire. They all sat next to the fire, Ash moving towards a more spacious area. He asked May if he could borrow Blaziken, she said sure. Ash released the Fire/Fighting type, along with Bisharp and Staraptor, and Ash's Lucario and Pikachu joined them.

Ash then said, "Alright, let's go, hit me as hard and fast as you can." Ash's group were surprised at this. They knew Ash was different and his aura was cool, but taking on five pokemon, Pikachu and May's Blaziken specifically, just seemed like a horrible idea. Blaziken was extremely hesitant as well, realizing he could hurt Ash. Ash smiled, "I know you may be worried Blaziken, but let me show you." And with that, Ash snapped his fingers and Bisharp charged him with **Metal Claw,** the blades on its arms glowing **.**

Ash's friends were about to do something, but they noticed Staraptor, Lucario, and Pikachu were not worried. They soon saw why. Bisharp was about to slice Ash with his blade and connected with Ash, but Ash blocked it with his Aura infused hand. Bisharp went for another slice, but Ash blocked that one as well. It

Ash's friends were then given a good show. The five pokemon charged at Ash, hoping to see if they could take down Ash. They were having little luck; Ash was able to block all of their attacks. As the fight went on, Blaziken, Lucario, and Pikachu made a plan to get Ash. After Ash fought off an attack from Bisharp, Pikachu shot a **Thunder Bolt** at Ash, with Lucario going in with **Force Palm** , he blocked them with his aura, "Nice try you two, but it'll take a lot more than that to get me." He said, before he felt something hit him on the side. While those two charged Ash, Blaziken maneuvered around for a **Blaze Kick** to Ash's side.

Ash manages to tank it and all three pokemon fall back, Blaziken is surprised, **"I feel like I just kicked a boulder. What is he made of?" Blaziken said**. Lucario looked, **"His duster is made to withstand knives and bullets, it weighs like 200 pounds." Lucario said, surprising Blaziken, "He's holding us off with 200 pounds of weight? This is not the Ash I remember."** Then they see Ash take off the duster and put on a blindfold. **"Ah fuck," Lucario said, "Now we really need to be on our toes."**

Ash's group just looked on amazed, Max and May knew about aura, but even they didn't know it could make Ash do that. "I've never seen anyone do that before." Dawn said. "Yeah, he's awesome." Both Bonnie and Max said.

"And he's doing this with 200 pounds of weight on him." Anabel said, getting everyone's attention, "He's what?" Serena asked, "I heard the pokemon talking, Lucario said his duster is made to block bullets and knives and weighs 200 pounds." Everyone was shocked, "So Ash moves like that, with that much weight on him, that shouldn't be possible." Clemont added.

They then see him take off his duster and put on a blindfold, "Is he nuts, he's fighting Blaziken blindfolded?" Both Max and May yell. They soon see that their worries aren't needed. Blaziken charges Ash with another **Blaze Kick** , but Ash dodges it with ease. Blaziken tries again, also using **Slash,** but Ash dodges them like Blaziken is moving in slow motion. Soon the others joined in, and it didn't help much.

After about 15 minutes, the pokemon were beginning to run out of steam. They'd been trying and failing to take down Ash. Pikachu had tried using it's electric attacks, but Ash dodged them like nothing. Bisharp and Staraptor tried with their speed and power, but Ash was able to use it against them, and Blaziken and Lucario tried to tag team him, but to no avail. At one point, both Staraptor and Lucario tried to pincer attack Ash with two **Close Combats** , but Ash blocked and dodged every strike. He had been slowly widdling them down with swift strikes. And what was surprising everyone, and pissing off the pokemon, was that he was doing this blindfolded.

By now, all the pokemon were exhausted and Blaziken now was scared of what else Ash could do. Everyone looking from the sides were also impressed, Ash was very graceful and fluid in his movements, while also being able to be strong and powerful. They could tell Ash was used to this and he was skilled now. They then see all five pokemon get up and they got ready for their last attacks. Ash was using his aura and was able to tell the pokemon were getting ready for one last attack. He got into a defensive stance, and readied for the attack.

The five pokemon decided to try and end this in one go. All five would unleash one of their best attacks and and hit him with a five way attack. Pikachu's body surged with electricity for **Volt Tackle** , Lucario charged his hands for **Double Force Palm,** Staraptor soared up getting ready for **Brave Bird** , Bisharp's blade on his head began to glow silver for **Iron Head,** and the Blaziken was surrounded in flames for **Flare Blitz**. He smiled, "Good, I thought you all weren't going to make this any fun." As the 5 pokemon charged up for their attacks, Ash's aura began to glow brightly around him. The group watched in anticipation and slight fear of Ash getting hurt from them.

Soon all five pokemon charged, with their attacks ready at Ash. His group was on the edge of their seats, but they figured Ash would just dodge them. He didn't and they collided with Ash. A large cloud of smoke appears from the collision. When the smoke clears, the five pokemon were hitting a wall, Ash's aura was blocking them. He then began to glow brighter, his group was amazed at the display, but then Anabel could sense how powerful Ash's aura was and recommended to everyone that they get behind some cover. They fell back behind some trees.

Ash then smiled, before her roared and his aura exploded outward. The five pokemon wer blown back and they were down. The ground was scorched by his aura. Ash took off his blindfold and saw what he did, "Guess I went a little bit much." He said with a chuckle as he returned Bisharp and Starapor to rest and picked up Lucario, Pikachu, and Blaziken.

He got to his friends, who were all still awestruck by Ash's display, "So what did you think?" He asked, before putting the three pokemon down and giving them some oran berries. There was silence, before Bonnie, May, and Max yelled, "That was awesome!" They started just asking questions about what else Ash could do and where he learned to do all this.

After a few minutes of explaining, they sat down for dinner that Ash and Clemont made. Clemont did most of the cooking when he traveled with Ash, and he was still amazed Ash can cook. They all enjoyed dinner, Ash happy they liked it, Lucario and Pikachu enjoying their food as well, especially after the fight with Ash.

Once everyone was finished, they lied around the fire to relax, "I missed this." Ash said, "Traveling with all of you, it's one of the main things I missed for the last 5 years." This made everyone smile. Then he was asked questions by Bonnie and Max about his time away. Then Max accidentally asked, "So Ash, what did it feel like to die?" You could hear the wind at how silent everything was, till Max felt Bonnie slap him on the back of the head. May and Bonnie then yelled, "Max, why did you ask that?!" He was confused, till he realized what he asked, "Oh shit, sorry Ash." He said, apologizing.

"It's okay." Ash said reassuring, "I figured you most would ask that, and to be honest, I don't really remember." This surprised everyone, "Really?" They asked, "Yeah, when Arceus brought me back, I didn't remember much of what happened." As he was talking, Anabel tried to sense him, he was blocking her out for the most part, but she was able to tell he was lying about his memories.

They all talked on for about an hour, before they all decided to get some sleep. Max and Bonnie took care of dishes, washing them with the water pokemon's help. Everyone went to their tent. Ash lied in his tent, but he couldn't get to sleep. Pikachu fell asleep in Ash's coat and Lucario was about to return to sleep, but saw his master unable to sleep, **"Master are you alright? I can sense you are…"** Lucario started to say, but Ash stopped him, "Lucario, I'm fine, you can get some sleep." He understood, before he returned to his ball.

Ash lied in his bed, till he began to have flashes. These flashes were moments of when he died. He then put his hands together and began to meditate. After a few minutes, the flashes stopped. "It's been a while since that happened." He said, before he finally fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

May and Dawn soon both woke up and got dressed and their hair done. They soon got up and left their tents, "Morning Dawn." May said, Dawn replying with Good Morning, as well. They were both happy to have Ash back, both having feelings for him. They had kept in contact and competed against each other in contest for awhile. They had both won a Grand Festival cup on 1 or 2 occasions and as amazing as it was, they wished Ash could have been there. As they look around camp, they see that Clemont, Bonnie, and Max are still aleep, but see Serena, Anabel, and Ash are gone. They look around and see Anabel and Serena staring at something, "Hey what's up?" Dawn asked, surprising them.

"Dawn, don't do that, you scarred us!" She said, though quietly. "Okay, but what are you doing?" Dawn asked, Anabel and Serena pointing in the direction they were looking. They looked and saw Ash, in his long sleeve shirt and long pants and his face cover and hat, but without his duster. He was training, doing a form of martial art. He may have been covered, but the girls could see Ash's muscles through his shirt and seeing him getting covered in sweat, which was enjoyable for the girls.

They then see him walk to a tree and begin to do pull ups, they could see his muscles better through his shirt as he did pull ups. The girls loved it, they always loved Ash, but now that Ash had all these muscles, the girls now had something amazing to see. It soon got better as Ash's exercise routine continues with punching the tree, he goes for a run, and has a sparring match with Lucario.

After his session, the girls headed back to camp, they then started to talk, "Ash has gotten…wow." May said, unable to think of better words, the girls agreeing. "He was always in good shape, but now he's…" Dawn started to say, nut Anabel finished, "Eye Candy." All the girls started laughing. All four now thought of what was under Ash's clothes and how his body was.

Ash soon came back with Lucario, "Hey girls, good to see you all up." He said as he was heading to his tent. He knew the girls were watching him exercise, so as a way to tease them, he extended his arms up and stretched, showing his muscels through it. The girls saw and all blushed, and Dawn started to drool. He smiled, "Glad you liked the show." He said, before starting to pack up. Max, Bonnie, and Clemont saw, getting a good laugh as well.

They were soon all packed up, Ash putting on his disguise and changing his eyes and voice, and headed out to Violet City. Max walked with Ash on the way there, "So Ash, what pokemon will you use?" Max asked. "Call it a surprise." Ash replied, "It's my first gym battle in close to 6 years, I'm ready." Max was happy to see Ash like this, "So, Ash, will you use your old name or your new name?" He asked. "I thought about it," Ash started to say, "I will use my new name, but it would be cool to have my real name displayed as champion, but having a guy come back from the dead to be champion would cause too much drama."

In the back end of the group Bonnie was talking with the girls, "So, which of you is going first?" She asked, confusing them, "Who's going to fuck Ash first?" All four girls blushed bright red, "Bonnie, don't ask stuff like that!" Serena yelled, getting the attention of the others, "Is something wrong?" Clemont asked, "Oh, it's nothing, just teasing them." Bonnie said with her usual smile. The girls were embarrassed, though they did admit the thought of being intimate with Ash would be a dream com true.

They arrived at Violet City a few hours later. "Finally, my first battle begins." He said as the memories of his first adventure through Johto started to come back. They soon arrived in town, many people giving them, or more specifically Ash, weird looks. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Dawn asked. "It's probably me, I guess someone with a covered face in a duster seems suspicious." Ash replied. They soon arrive at the pokemon center, "You guys get your rooms, then meet me at the gym, I need to see Falkner." Ash said before leaving.

Ash used his aura to locate Falkner. He arrived at a small area just outside the city, Falkner was training his pokemon, the usual hard and tough training like Paul. Ash hid behind some trees, before letting out Swellow and Talonflame, "Keep an eye and watch." He whispered to them.

Falkner was having his pokemon striking targets on the ground and in the air, "Noctowl, **Air Slash,** and Dodrio, **Drill Peck."** He ordered, they took down several targets with their attacks. "You need to be faster, you've been slowing down. Pigeot, finish those last three targets with **Hurricane!** " His Pigeot was about to take down, but, "Talonflame, **Flame Charge and Steel Wing!** " Talonflame sped through from the trees, surrounded in flames and wings glowing. He took down the three targets before the Hurricane could hit, the targets were cut in half and burning.

Falkner and his pokemon were surprised, watching the pokemon, he had never seen one before. Soon Ash appeared, Talonflame landing on his shoulder, Noctowl on the other, "Hello, you're Falkner the Gym Leader?" Ash asked, though he knew, Falkner basically looked the same, just slightly older. "Yes, and who are you? You interrupted me and my pokemon." Ash smiled, "My name is Satoshi, Satoshi Laramie, and as for the interruption, figured it would be the best way to get your attention." Falkner just looked at him, "You want a gym battle, fine, I am interested in that flying type that attacked, and your Swellow, it's been a long time since I've seen one in Johto." Ash nodded, "You can see them, when they kicked your butt." They both nodded and made their way to the gym.

Ash's group was waiting at the Gym, "What's taking Ash so long?" Max complained. "I know, he's always making us wait." Bonnie added. The May spoke, "Maybe he is lost again." Everyone just started to laugh, remembering Ash's ability to get lost. "Yeah, he probably got lost in the forest." Dawn said. Ash soon came up with Falkner near him, "Finally, what took you so long, A…" Bonnie started to say, but Clemont covered her mouth, "Bonnie remember, Satoshi in public, not Ash." He whispered to his little sister. Bonnie nodded, "Satoshi, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, had to find this guy, His name is Falkner, he's the Gym Leader." Ash said. Falkner looked at the group, "These are your friends." He said, with a snide look. He moved into the gym to the field, "Well his attitude hasn't changed." His group went to the stands, while Ash headed to the field, it was on the roof of the spiral tower gym. They all sat in anticipation. The ref got to the field. "What's up, no students to watch you get your butt kicked?" Ash said, intriguing Falkner, but he blew it off.

 **This will be a gym battle between Violet City Gym Leader Falkner and Challenger Satoshi Laramie. This will be a 3 on 3 battle, only the challenger can substitute. The trainer with the who eliminates all their opponents pokemon shall be the victor, now both trainer and Gym Leader bring out their first pokemon.**

"Noctowl, time for battle." Falkner said, bringing out the owl pokemon. "Alright, Swellow, I choose you." Swellow appeared ready for a fight. Ash's group was ready for the fight, though they were surprised at hearing Ash's new last name, having actually never heard his new last name.

 **Noctowl vs Swellow Battle Begin!**

"Swellow, **Arial Ace**." Swellow charged with a cone of air surrounding it. "Noctowl, **Psychic."** Noctowl started to focus and tried to catch Swellow with the attack, but Swellow was too fast and dodged, before smashing into Noctowl. Noctowl was sent back, but not down. "Not bad, but it will take more than that, Noctowl, **Extrasensory!"** Noctowl's eyes glowed and shot a ray of psychic energy, catching Swellow. Swellow was then slammed into the ground, "Oh you're going to pay for that, Swellow, **Quick Attack**." In a burst of speed, Swellow charged and slammed into Noctowl.

"Noctowl, back up and use **Air Slash.** " Noctowl launched a blade of air with its wings. "Swellow, **Double Team and Agility."** Soon a swarm of Swellows appear and charge at high speed. Noctowl fires **Air Slash,** but it hits a fake. Noctowl then starts firing more, till there was only one left, "Noctowl, now **Sky Attack.** " Swellow was getting close; the area to dodge was low. Both pokemon were beginning to close in on each other, and Swellow didn't have an attack. Ash's friends on the side were nervous that Swellow would crash and get destroyed. They were now almost within point blank range, before, "Swellow, Dive!" Swellow at the last minute dives down and dodges Noctowl's attack. "Now fly up and use **Steel Wing."** Swellow flew up and caught up to Noctowl, its wings glowing. Before Noctowl could react, Swellow delivered three powerful blows, disorientating it. "Now Swellow, finish with **Brave Bird!** " Swellow flies up, before charging down, surrounded in blue energy. Noctowl was still dazed from the previous attack, and by the time it saw the attack, Swellow collided in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Swellow was sparking from the recoil, but Noctowl was down, with swirls in its eyes.

 **Noctowl is unable to battle, Swellow is the victor.**

Both trainers return their pokemon, "Impressive, I've never had a fight with a trainer of actual skill in a long time." Falkner said. "I'm glad I impress." Ash said, "Now let's keep going." Both Falkner and Ash got their pokeballs ready. They both threw their pokeballs, Falkner bringing out Dodrio and Ash Talonflame. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are happy to see Ash's Fire/Flying from their first journey through Kalos. Falkner was intrigued, "I've never seen a flying type like that one before, shat is it?" "That's Talonflame, a fire/flying from Kalos, and he is one of my fastest pokemon." Ash said with a smile.

 **Dodrio vs Talonflame Battle Begin**

"Dodrio, **Tri-Attack**." Each of Dodrio's heads created a sphere, before firing all three to form a triangle. "Talonflame dodge and use **Flame Charge.** " Talonflame dodged and charged at high speed surrounded in flames at Dodrio. "Dodrio, counter with **Drill Peck.** "Dodrio's three beaks began to glow with energy and spin. It charged at Talonflame. Both pokemon collided and were sent back. Both flying types smiled, they knew this would be a good battle. "Talonflame, use **Steel Wing.** " Talonflame charged with glowing wings, "Dodrio, Fly." Ash's group was surprised, "I thought Dodrio couldn't fly?" Bonnie asked, Clemont and Max both answered, "Dodrios can't, they are runners not fliers." But then they see Dodrio jump high into the air and dodges **Steel Wing**.

Everyone is amazed at the display, Talonflame included, but Ash knew it was coming, "Talonflame, turn around and use **Flamethower.** " Talonflame turned to the sky and fired Flamethrower while it was still under Dodrio. The three headed bird was engulfed in flames. "Now, **Flare Blitz!** " Talonflame stopped and charged at the burning Dodrio. Talonflame surrounded in blue fire charged at Dodrio, "Dodrio, **Giga Impact.** " Dodrio charged down at Talonflame, with a field of orange and purple as it fell, using the momentum for more power. As they drew closer, "Talonflame, Spin dodge!" Talonflame then began to spin and managed to dodge Dodrio, "Now take it down!" Talonflame, using his spinning to add more power, spun around and struck Dodrio in the back. With Dodrio still falling, and the added speed from Talonflame's attack, Dodrio crashed into the ground with a thud. When the smoke cleared, Talonflame was a little winded, but Dodrio was down, and a little crispy.

 **Dodrio is unable to battle, Talonflame wins**

Ash thanked Talonflame, before he returned it, Falkner doing the same, "Sorry about that, Talonflame can have some powerful flames." Ash said, but then, "Satoshi, have we fought before?" Falkner asked, Ash and his group were surprised, but Ash didn't show it, the cover helped, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you took down Noctowl easily, like you'd seen it in battle before, even as a Hoothoot, and I could tell you knew my Dodrio could jump like that and you were ready for it." Falkner said, "So have we fought before?" Ash then answered, "Let's just say we fought each other in another life." Falkner was still suspicious, but grabbed his next pokemon. "Pigeot, let's go." The Bird pokemon appeared majestically and landed on the field. "Good, it looks even more powerful." Ash said under his breath, before grabbing his pokeball, "Noivern, I choose you." Ash through the ball and out came his Dragon/Flying from Kalos, Noivern, it let out a loud sonic screech as it appeared. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were happy to see another of Ash's Kalos pokemon, remembering Noivern as a baby Noibat. "Falkner was impressed and somewhat intimidated by the interesting looking Dragon, though he was smiled it would be a good challenge.

 **Pigeot vs Noivern Battle Begin**

"Pigeot, use **Hurricane.** " Pigeot flapped its wings and created a massive storm. "Noivern, **Dragon Pulse**." Noivern reared its head back before firing a massive dragon shaped beam of energy. Both attack collided, causing a massive blast and created a cloud. Both pokemon hit the sky, but Pigeot got into the cloud and hid, Noivern wasn't able to get eyes. "Pigeot, **Air Slashes.** " Pigeot started to launch blades of air at Noivern, hitting two on the Dragon's wings. Noivern was grounded, "He's going with this strategy again, but Noivern will do good." Noivern, **Supersonic."** Noivern lets out a screech, locating and confusing Pigeot in the cloud.

"Good, Noivern, hit it with **Flamethrower.** " Noivern fired a stream of flame. Pigeot was hit, but it soon got out of confusion and hit the skies. "Noivern, **Dragon Pulse.** " Noivern fired the beam of energy, but Pigeot dodged it. "Pigeot, **Mirror Move!"** Pigeot glowed for a moment, before firing a **Dragon Pulse** at Noivern, dealing a good amount of damage. "Noivern, can you continue?" The Dragon nodded yes, "Good, then use **Hurricane."** Noivern started a powerful storm. "Pigeot, counter with another." Pigeot started another **Hurricane** attack, both cancelling each other out. "Pigeot, rush in and finish this with one last **Air Slash.** " Pigeot rushed in for the final attack, but Ash was ready. Once Pigeot was close enough for no dodge range, "Noivern, **Boomburst!** " Noivern's ears glowed, before unleashing a massive blast of sound, everyone had to cover their ears, though Ash used his aura to dilute the sound. Pigeot was almost downed from the blast, "Noivern, finish with **Dragon Pulse.** " With one last attack, Pigeot was smashed into the ground. Pigeot was down.

 **Pigeot is unable to battle, Noivern wins and with all of the Gym Leaders pokemon unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Satoshi Laramie.**

All of Ash's friends cheered, while Ash and Falkner returned their pokemon. They soon met in the middle of the field and shake hands. "Good fight." Ash said, "Same to you." Falkner replied. Falkner gave Ash his gym badge and he accepted it. "Before you leave, I must ask, you said you fought me before, but the name does not come to mind, did you change it?" Ash smiled under his cover, "I'm sure you'll find out someday." Ash said, as Pikachu got on his shoulder. Falkner almost thought this man reminded him of Ash Ketchum, "Could it, no he died." He said before heading in back to tend for his pokemon.

On the way back to the gym, Ash was talking with his friends, in his normal voice, "It feels good to talk in my own voice." He said. Everyone congratulated him on the victory and a great start to his new Johto trip. The girls all thanked him, they had argued during the fight who'd reward Ash after his victory. In the end, Anabel and Serena would get Ash for tonight. They soon arrived at the Center and all got to their rooms to rest.

They all came out for dinner, Ash manifested his aura around the lower half od his mouth to still hid his face and eat his food. Ash ate a lot of food; he even had a roasted Pidgey from a nearby food store, eating the bones as well. The group had noticed Ash could eat a lot more and could now eat anything. Ash had just finished eating about three peoples worth of food and made a burp that could be heard through the center, "Um Ash, are you okay?" May asked, Max soon spoke as well, "Yeah, you ate a whole Pidgey, and two plates of food, hell you ate the bones. And I thought May was a big eater." Max was then hit on the head by May. After everyone laughed, Ash spoke, "Yeah, turns out I burn through calories fast with my regiments, so I eat a lot. Also, as for the bones, I met a man name Boris in Northern Unova and he taught me to eat bones. They are actually really good."

After the dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Ash returned all his pokemon and let Pikachu and Lucario sleep in their own room, Lucario disliked the pokeball. Ash was now tajing off his duster, face cover and hat. He looked at his face in a mirror in the room, "It's still weird to see myself without my disguise. If you wear something over your face long enough you believe it's your face. God, that sounds so chessy." Ash said as he took off his shirt to look over his scars.

Unknown to Ash, the one time he had his aura off, Serena and Anabel were approaching Ash's room. They were heading there to give him a reward for his first victory on their new journey. They had wanted this for years, though not the situation they had planned for. They soon get to Ash's room, the door was partly open. Forgetting to knock, they enter, and see Ash, with his shirt off, and they saw all of his scars on his torso.

"Ash?" They said, surprising him, he mentally curses as he goes to put his shirt on, "Serna, Anabel, can you knock before entering?" Serena and Anabel then go to Ash, keeping him from putting on his shirt and got to see all the scares. He had burns, cuts, black marks, punctures, and a few bullet and stab wounds. Both of them were surprised to say the least, "Ash, where did you get these?" Anabel asked, as she looked over these. Ash sighed, "These are some other things I picked up on my 5 years of training." The girls were now sort of scared what Ash went through to get all these, but then they look and see the 4 bullet wounds in his chest, "Ash, where did you get these?" Serena asked, Ash could tell they were both scared. He sighed again, "These are where I was shot on the day I died, at least that was what Arceus said."

Both Serena and Anabel grew pale and began to tear, Ash could sense that, "You didn't know?" Anabel then spoke, "We had heard you died when the Pokemon Center was attacked, but we didn't know you were shot." She said as she went closer to Ash. "Is this why you've been so secretive?" Serena asked. Ash knew he needed to tell them something, so he figured he could tell them this much, "Girls, look, I have spent most of the last 5 years hiding myself as someone else and I've been through things I still can't tell you. I don't even remember how I died. I'm sorry if I'm not the one you fell in love with." Ash said with sadness in his voice, though he did lie about not remembering how he died.

Serena and Anabel just went to Ash, each on a side and hugged him, "Ash, it's okay, we understand." Anabel said. "Even if you have changed, we still love you." Serena said, as she went up for a kiss, Ash reciprocating. Ash then kissed Anabel, "I love you two." He said as he got back up. He then decided to break the tense moment, "So if I can ask, why did you two come to my room at this hour?" He asked, though he could tell once they both blushed crimson red. He figured this would happen, though he was worried once they saw how he was covered in scars and damage, but now he saw they didn't mind. Ash then walked in between them, and in as sensual a voice he could make, "Did you two come for something more intimate?" When he said that, both Anabel and Serena just melted. "Then let's have some fun." Ash said.

 **Warning Lemon. This is your warning for Lemon. If you don't want to read this part, then this is when the fic ends for you and you can skip to the end message. For those who want to continue on, you enter at your own peril. Now with that out of the way, time for the Threesome.**

Ash then went to both of his girls and began so touch them very sensually. He was able to find their sweet spots as he ran a hand over each of their bodies. He knew what he was doing, both girls beginning to moan at the feeling. Anabel had a slim build with nice curves, while Serena was a little more filled out, but in the right places with nice curves as well. They both enjoyed Ash's touch.

Both girls then removed their tops, Anabel had a lavender bra while Serena had a red bra. Ash licked his lips, "Absolutely beautiful." Ash said as he continued to trace their bodies. He then started to pump some aura into his hands. Anabel and Serena both felt that and began to melt in Ash's arms. "It's called my aura touch, do you like it?" Both girls nodded yes, as they reached and began to feel up Ash's body. Ash had a much more toned and muscled body, he had muscles, but not unappealing or bulky. They loved the feeling of Ash's muscles. "Do you like my muscles?" Anabel and Serena smiled and nodded yes. "You have an amazing body now, Ash." Serena said, losing herself to the moment. Anabel was losing it to Ash's touch and touching Ash's body, "Yeah, you really got some nice muscles over the years."

Soon Serena and Anabel both removed their bras and their bottoms, both girls were now naked. Anabel had smaller boobs than Serena, but their boobs matched their bodies well and both radiated beauty. Ash smiled, "You two are amazing." Ash said as he took off his long pants. As he did, Anabel and Serena saw the scarring on his legs from when his legs were crushed, as well as a few others, but they didn't want to push it and ruin the moment. Ash then removed his boxers and let loose his 12 inch rod. Both Serena and Anabel just stared at Ash rod, both thinking, 'Holy shit he's huge!' Ash enjoyed their reaction, "Want a taste?"

Both Anabel and Serena got down and began to touch Ash's rod, Ash could sense some hesitance, "Is this your first, for either of you?" Both nodded yes, "Well, I hope you enjoy." Ash said, as Anabel and Serena both started to stroke Ash. He started to wince at the feeling, The girls liked this, but they both wanted to go to the main course. Serena and Anabel looked at each other, "You can go first." Anabel said. Serena thanked her before heading to and lying on her back on the bed, "Ash, please, take my virginity and make me yours." Ash looked to Anabel, "She knew you first, I can wait." She said, Ash moving to Serena.

He was on top of Serena and lined with her wetness, "Serena, are you sure?" Ash asked, to make sure Serena was ready. She smiled, "Ash, I have wanted you since our journey together and I've been in love with you for longer, please be my first." Ash smiled and kissed her and began to penetrate her. He soon reached her barrier, "Serena, this will hurt, but I promise it will get better and I'll only move when you say." Serena understood, before Ash broke her barrier and hilted himself. Serena was about to scream, but Ash covered her lips. He started to use his aura touch to relax her, massaging her boobs and tracing her curves. Serena was feeling almost immediately better, the feeling of Ash in and pleasuring her with his aura was amazing. She then gave the signal for Ash to continue and Ash began to piston into her. Serena began to moan as she felt Ash in her, but then it got interesting when Anabel came in and began to kiss her. She was surprised, but it was a good change, Ash being more raw passion, Anabel gentler and controlled. "Mind if I help?" Anabel said, before kissing Serena's neck and pinching her boobs.

Serena was beginning to lose herself in Ash and Anabel's pleasuring. Anabel was sucking on her neck while pinching her nipples and Ash continued to piston into her and was using his aura touch all over her body. Serena was getting close, but before she could say, Ash hit her sweet spot and she came, her pussy getting tighter at the feeling. After about 5 more minutes, "Serena, I'm gonna cum." Ash said, "It's okay, cum inside me, Me and the other girls have been on the pill since you offered us to come along, let it out inside me." She said, Ash only lasting a few more thrusts, before unloading in her. Serena felt Ash cum in her and came again, she smiled.

Ash then took himself out of Serena, still hard and unwavering. Anabel soon stopped on Serena and pushed Ash to the bed, "Sorry, but I want to be on top." Anabel said, Ash understanding, "I am yours, my beautiful Maiden." Ash said, romantically. Anabel then asked, "Serena wasn't your first, was she. You are way too good for this to be your first time."

"You're right, I've had a little experience over my journey, turns out I'm irresistible." Ash said, Anabel now lining herself with his cock, "Well, I'd say they are right." She said before she began to slowly sit on Ash's rod. She soon hit her barrier, before Ash stopped her, the chance to back out, but, "Ash, I've been in love with you since you challenged me. I'm ready." She then moved Ash's hands and sat fully on his cock.

She yelped at the feeling, but Ash was ready with his aura touch and a kiss. He didn't thrust until Anabel was comfortable. She soon began to bounce on his rod, moaning as she bounced. Ash began to trace her body, hitting the nice spots on her body. Anabel was in bliss, but it was about to get better as Serena cam up from behind and began to play with her boobs and grabbed a kiss. Ash then began to suck on her neck, that sent Anabel into pure bliss.

After about ten minutes, Anabel was about to cum, but then Ash bit her neck and she came. Her insides tightening and getting Ash to just where he needed, "Anabel, I'm about to cum." Ash said, Anabel just nodded for him to cum in her. Ash continued for another minute, before unloading in her. Anabel came at the feeling and almost fell to the bad if Serena hadn't caught her. She was in heaven.

Soon Ash was laying on the bad with Anabel on his right and Serena on his left, "So was it worth the wait?" Ash asked, they nodded yes. "That was amazing." Serena said, Anabel agreeing. They both then locked eyes and moved to start licking Ash's cock. "Guess the night will continue." Ash said, feeling happy with two of his lovers.

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

 **And that's it, Damn this was a long one. I'm so sorry this took so long; life has been a pain in the ass. I apologize if this one had too much stuff, but I wanted to make an extra long one cause of the wait. Now the Polls should be out within an hour of this being uploaded, so you can pick. I promise the next one will be out sooner than it took this one. Pm, Review, Favorite, Follow, Yada Yada Yada. See you next time.**


End file.
